


In Our Dreams

by TheFutureMrsDragneel



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2016)
Genre: Drama, Dreams, F/M, F/M/M/M/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Female Reader, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Hiding, Kidnapping, Multi, Polyamory, Possible smut, Romance, human reader, not a oneshot, relationship, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutureMrsDragneel/pseuds/TheFutureMrsDragneel
Summary: For Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo living as Ninjas is great. They help save the city they love, have great friends and, of course, pizza. But something was missing.They wanted someone.Someone to hold at night, someone to kiss good luck before a fight and someone to love.But, being Mutant Ninja Turtles has its down sides. You can be an awesome, unstoppable ninja, but you can’t ask a girl out at a bar. Hell, you can’t even go to a bar. Or talk to a girl. Unless her name is April. But, after a few years, she’s the sister they’ve never had.In an attempt to ease his brothers aching hearts, Donnie creates an invention that lets the turtles see what’s it’s like to live a normal life. It takes into account their tastes, in women, and what they want to experience. Whether it’s a movie night, a pizza fight or a romantic evening alone. It finds a woman based from this, and projects her into their ‘dream scenario’. It was perfect.There was one problem.All of the brothers have been envisioning the same girl and when they looked her up, she was in New York. Can they resist the urge to find the woman of their dreams?





	1. Introduction (Check Notes) and Key

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that don't know, I'm going to immediately refer to the brothers with their nicknames, so -
> 
> \- Leonardo is Leo  
> \- Raphael is Raph  
> \- Donatello is Donnie  
> \- Michelangelo is Mikey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that have never read these stories before here's a key. If you have skip to the first Chapter!  
> You don't have to stick with any of these either, reinvent yourself if you want!

If your not sure about what you are reading come back to this page to check. This generally applies to most x reader stories.

 

(Y/N) - Your Name

(L/N) - Last Name

(F/C) - Favourite Colour

(H/C) - Hair Colour

(H/L) - Hair Length

(S/C) - Skin Colour

(E/C) - Eye Colour

(B/P) - Body Part

(F/D) - Favourite Drink

(LF/D) - Least favourite Drink

(F/F) - Favourite Food

(LF/F) - Least Favourite food.

(F/FF) - Favourite Fast Food

(A/L) - Another Like

(A/D/L) - Another dislike


	2. The Things We Can Never Have

The four Mutant Turtle brothers sighed as they each took a bite of their pizza. Their muscles ached and their minds barely took in anything around them. The foot clan had been working them non-stop lately, a new ‘mastermind’ teaming up with them to strategically cause mayhem, forcing the brothers to split and work alone.

It had been exhausting, but the man had been stopped and the rest of them went into hiding. Just another’s days’ work for the secret heroes of New York! They’d been so caught up in their work that they hadn’t realised what day it was. The words flashed on the screen of the TV, it’s pink and red colours painting the living room in an eerie red glow that suddenly turned pink. Mikey commented about how the lair looked like a bad horror film, no one commented.

_Happy Valentines Day! To Celebrate we have the whole day dedicated to Romance Films! Enjoy!_

“Damn,” Mikey commented, wishing he had the strength to stand to pick a DVD with some action and no romance.

Raph scoffed, “it’s just another stupid tradition, what do we care.”

Donnie glanced at his brother, having become adapt over the years at learning what his expressions meant. Raphael was good with actions not words. But, despite this, he already knew what it meant to all of them. They had come to terms with their lives a long time ago. But that didn’t make it any easier. A life alone.

Silence filled the room, as the film started to play. Soft music played and a series of seemingly unrelated scenes with pink, cursive writing. The boys all sat up straighter as the title finally appeared on screen.

_To Love a Ninja_

“DUDES!” Mikey drawled, his soft chuckle filling the room, “imagine the chances!” A pillow was thrown at the youngest turtles head, and in the dark, pink hued room, it easy hit the unsuspecting turtle around the face.

“Shut up Mikey, “Raph grunted, “some of us are trying to watch.” The young turtle glanced at his brothers faces to see them sitting up straighter, entranced by the screen as a darkly clad Ninja made an appearance. Mikey too, found himself quickly becoming enamoured with the scene as it played out. He may not be a mutant turtle but he was a Ninja. So, they could relate, in a sense.

*****

The four brothers let out a sigh as the credits to the film started to roll. The end had them all on the edge of their seats. It may be the loneliest night of the year for the turtles, but that film gave them hope.

The Ninja in the film was alone in the world, dedicated to his work, until he found love in the most unusual place in the most unusual way. Typical romance crap, but each of them couldn’t help but be entranced. Even if his moves were sloppy, he couldn’t handle his weapon properly and his meditation technique was all wrong, each of them could imagine being in his shoes. Swopping in to save the beautiful girl, and overcoming all odds to be together.

“Can you imagine,” Leo mumbled to his brothers, “everything being so easy.”

Raph grunted and rose to his feet, “don’t be ridiculous, we can never have anything like that,” he walked out the room, the sound of his footsteps and his door closing filled the silence.

“He’s right,” Mikey huffed sadly, “but they doesn’t mean it wouldn’t be nice living a normal life. With praise and a girl…” A dreamy sighed followed.

Donnie glanced at his younger brother, and opened his mouth to answer, but Leo beat him too it, “it really would be Mikey. But look at us, you know we can’t show ourselves to the world. Besides, we’re Ninjas, we work in the shadows and fight evil. We don’t get normal lives or the girl.”

Following Raphs lead, Leo stood up, wished his brothers a goodnight and retreated back to his bedroom.

“Bummer,” Mikey drawled, “well, goodnight Donnie!” The energetic younger brother walked to his room, but Donnie couldn’t help but notice how his shoulders sagged and how he dragged his feet. His arms still tightly clutching the throw pillow. The film may have made them feel better when they were watching it, but now the reality of everything just weighed down on them harder.

Donnie too stood up, turning off the TV and walking out of the living room. But, unlike his brothers, Donnie, wandered into his lab and not into his bedroom. His body demanded rest, but his mind was whirling 100 miles an hour. Coming up with ideas to help his brothers. But what could he make?

Donnie pulled out a pad and pen as he flopped onto his desk chair, staring at the fresh piece of paper with furrowed brows. He started writing, the sound of his pen scratching the paper filling the room, as Donnie wrote down every idea. Of course, there were a few no-no’s. Things like the Mutagen…they had all decided a long time ago that they were turtles and turtles they were going to stay.

Suddenly, as if a lightbulb turned on, Donnie came up with an idea that toppled the others. It was just a case of making it. It would take some time, making the actual device and then coding the software, but it would be worth it. If he could see the burden of their lives lifted from his brother’s shoulders, then the hours of sleep lost and the time spent would be worth it.

So, with an idea in mind and his need for sleep forgotten. Donnie got started.


	3. It's Only Just a Dream

**One Month Later…**

The only sounds that filled the dojo was the light breathing of the turtles as they all sat in a straight line, meditating. Sensei Splinter walked silently walked around them, watching their concentration. Leo had already mastered the art, but his brothers could let their mind wander more easily. Donatello was always caught up in his inventions, Raphael let his emotions control him and Michelangelo was too energetic to sit still for too long.

But, despite all of this. The brothers still sat down a few times a week in group meditation. Practice makes perfect after all. The brothers may have practiced Ninjutsu their entire lives, but as young men, they had to learn control now more than ever. For more than one reason. A tap filled the silence, and soon, a few more followed. Splinters eyes narrowed in on Donatello's leg, as he taps it faster and faster. Growing increasingly frustrated in just a few short seconds. His brows furrowed and his face twitched slightly. It showed his in-depth concentration, the same face he made when he reached a dead end on a device he was working on. It was not a face of relaxation. 

“Is there somewhere else you need to be, Donatello?” He asked his purple masked son. Donnie jumped, and opened his eyes, the tapping stopping instantly as his eyes shot to his father. His siblings all opened one eye for a quick peak before closing them quickly, as to not be spotted by their father.

“No Sensei,” Donnie sighed, dropping his head in shame, “I was thinking and got distracted.”

“You may be a genius my son,” Splinter reminded his second youngest son, “but your mind, spirit and body all need to rest and recuperate at some point.”

Donnie nodded his head, “yes Sensei.” Splinter smiled and shook his head lightly, “but now that you’ve distracted the whole session, I don’t see why we can’t cut it short for you to continue.” Even Splinter realised it was useless to meditate now that the atmosphere was ruined. Everyone was curious about Donnie’s work as it was. He had been especially secretive this last month. He made every excuse possible to get out of patrols and wouldn’t tell anyone what he was doing.

Immediately Donnie jumped to his feet and ran out the door, shouting his thanks to his father over his shoulder. The other three glanced at each other before following their brother, curious to what invention got him so work up it interrupted training. They hoped to finally get a glance at whatever he was making.

The door was slightly ajar. In his rush to get back Donnie forgot to close and lock his door. Finally giving his brothers the perfect opportunity to nose. They each pushed at each other to get in first, as a result the three turtle brothers stumbled into Donnies lab. Finally, inside after so long, they set their eyes on their brother. They walked towards Donnie quickly ignoring the large metal contraptions they’d seen a hundred times before. His desk was messier than usual, some of it had even spilt onto the floor. Screwed up balls of paper, pens, pencils, pieces of deformed metal, wires and odd tools the eccentric turtle had made.

“What are you working on Donnie?” Leo asked his brother, shuffled next to him and peaking over his shoulder.

Donnie gasped, and turned around, his hand on his plastron, near his heart, a screw driver clenched tightly in his hand, “you guys scared me. What are you doing in here?”

“They wanted to know what you were doing,” Raph lied, “I just followed because I was bored.”

“Sure…” Mikey teased, “that’s why you pushed me out of the way to get here first.”

Raph narrowed his eyes at his youngest brother and pointed a finger at him, “because you were too slow and I was trying to follow Leo.”

Mikey smirked, and elbowed his brother lightly, “whatever you say!” Raph growled and took a menacing step forward, causing Mikey to squeak and move to hide the other side of Leo, who glanced between the two nonchalantly.

Donnie rolled his eyes at his brothers, “it was a surprise but if you really want to know…” It was almost done. The coding was finished and the device was practically done, it just needed a few more tweets to make it more comfortable and to hide the wires. It didn’t need to look completely crappy.

“YES!” Mikey cheered, holding up his fist for one of his brothers to bump, but they all ignored the energetic turtle, as Leo and Raph nodded their heads.

Donnie turned back to his station and pressed some buttons on his desk. Wires were still hanging out of some places and buttons flashed when they weren’t even supposed to. But, there was no time like the present. Donnie held up the device for his brothers to see. A large floppy, slightly circle piece of equipment that left his brothers confused. It looked a lot like a swimming cap with a lot more wires. The sort of thing you’d see in a bad sci-fi film with aliens that tried to read your mind.

“What is it?” Raph asked.

“It goes on your head,” Donnie explained, “it’s encoded to project scenarios in your head.”

A silence filled the lab as his brothers tried to figure out what Donnie had just told them.

Leo cross his arms, “what sort of scenarios?”

Donnie face palmed, forgetting to explain the device at his brothers ‘level’, “right. It basically lets us live out normal lives for a short while. They’re headsets that scan your brain and project and interactive game into it of sorts. I’ve only programmed it to do so much, but it picks out what you want…so, say you wanted to experience walking through a park with a girl. It picks out your tastes in a girl and uses that, a park you’ve always wanted to visit. I’ve had to connect it to the internet and social media because the computer can only put together so much, especially if you don’t know what you want…” Donnie trailed off, his eyes finally focusing in on his brothers wide eyed expressions.

Mikey was the first to break out of his trance, “I WANT TO GO FIRST!”

Raphael, was next, “No! Me First!”

And finally, Leo, “as the oldest, I think it would be wise for me to test out this invention first of all.”

All hell broke loose as the three brothers continued to argue about who got to use the new device first. Usually Donnies devices were to help them fight or find a fight, but it was never for pleasure. Never for fun. This made a good change, and they each wanted to have a turn first.

“Uh, guys!” Donnie shouted, and pulled out two more headsets from the draw, and waved them in the air, “you can all have a turn.” The three turtles froze and looked at Donnie expectantly, “just wait in the Living Room, I’ll be in, in a second.” As they ran out the room Donnie started to gather all the necessary materials. He hadn’t had a chance to try it out himself, but he needed to be awake in case anything went wrong. He quickly connected the head sets to the computer, the sound of this brothers bickering once again filling the halls and echoing into his lab.

After a long and tiring month, Donnie finally felt a carefree smile take over. He’d almost done it. He’d managed to give his brothers a sense of normality, even if it was for a short while. The head sets started to glow and beep as they turned online. Donnie nodded to himself, satisfied that they were working before he picked up his tablet and followed the sound of his brothers into the living room.

“Alright!” Mikey cheered, “our bro is bringing the thingy ma’ bob in.”

Leo shook his head at his brother, sure that Donnie had come up with a more technical name for the device, “where do you want us?” Leo had to count down in his head to calm his racing heart. They may have come to terms with who they are, but a piece of living a normal life, even if it is fake…who could pass up on an opportunity like that?

Donnie passed around the head sets, “just put these on and get into a comfortable position. When you’re comfortable start to meditate, clear your minds and relax as much as possible. It would be easier for the program to work if you’re more open to it.”

The others carefully pulled the device over their heads, pieces of metal dug into their skin and the rubber constricted their heads. But as annoying as it was, they each knew they rushed their brother and were unwilling to wait for a more comfortable device. When they were each sitting down on a separate part of the sofas around the room. Their eyes closed and their faces peaceful, Donatello fire up his tablet. The program came on instantly, immediately measuring their vital signs.

Giving another glance at his brothers, Donnie pressed the button to start the program. The sound of the technology beeping filled the room, as each of his brothers took a synchronised breath. The tablet screen split three ways, and data rolled across the screen as it scanned their minds. Finding the perfect scenario and person for them.

“Please work,” Donnie whispered into now silent room.

*****

**In Leo’s Mind...**

Leo opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of a grassy field, large blanket underneath him. A gentle breeze whirled around him, and made the straps on his mask brush the back of his neck. He took a deep breath, the fresh air seemed so real. Cleaner than the air of the city and it definitely smelt fresher than the sewers.

Leonardo felt himself smile and his eyes close. He had always wanted to meditate in a place like this. He wouldn’t be surprised if Donnie programmed this just for him. He opened his eyes again and rotated on the spot. He was on top of a hill, rolling hills and deep blue skies that rivalled his eyes stretched as far as the eye could see.

Leo stretched his arms above his head and slowly lowered himself towards the ground. He may be meditating in the real world, but he was going to relax. Focus on the world and breath in nature.

But, the program had more in store than Leo thought.

“Leonardo!” A female voice called out, its owner huffing, out of breath, “Lee!” Lee? No one had ever called him that before.

Leo opened his eyes in shock as he spotted the top of a head as the (H/C) tresses glowed in the morning sun, “huh?” The leader wasn’t sure what to say as the owner of the voice gradually came into view.

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” she huffed, smiling widely at the turtle, “I completely forgot how huge this hill is! Great spot, though right?”

Leo didn’t say anything, his mouth falling opening slightly as the girl came into full view. Her (H/L) (H/C) hair ruffled in the breeze, her (S/C) skin seemed to glow under the sun’s rays and her body, even clad in loose sportswear made him want to drool. Who was she?

“Lee?” She asked, tapping the turtle on the nose. Leo blinked once, twice and again. He felt the light touch as if it actually happened.

“Yeah…?” He asked, unsure.

“Are you going to teach me how to meditate or are you going to stare at me?”

Leo couldn’t help but chuckle, “I’m not sure,” he answered truthfully, “do I know you?”

She laughed loudly, shaking her head as she dropped down onto the blanket right in front of Leo, their knees almost touching, “don’t be silly. Of course, you do! Unless you always teach strangers how to meditate?” She raised a brow, but the wide smile on her face and the playful gleam in her eyes told him she was messing with the usually calm turtle.

“Then,” he gulped, finding it hard to talk to a stranger, a girl, that wasn’t April and one that made his heart skip a beat with just a smile, “what’s your name?” She tilts her head to the side, confused and reach a hand up slowly. Leo held his breath as her hand touched his skin. It was so smooth, so warm, like a feather brushing his skin as he touched him with such a delicate caress.

She rubbed an invisible lump on his head, and look concerned before she glances down to meet his eyes, “did you bump your head?” He sucked in a deep breath as her eyes stared deeply into his. (E/C) was his new favourite colour. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he realised he hadn’t answered.

Leo force himself to breath, “what’s your name?” He repeated. It was the only thing that mattered to him in that moment. That and finding out how Donnie created someone as perfect as her.

She smiled at him and grabbed one of his large hands in her own, the contrast making his heart skip another beat, “it’s (Y/N) silly, remember now?”

Leo gulped and forced out a nod.

She raised a brow and giggled slightly, “are you sure?”

Leo had to clear his throat, “I’m sure. After all, how could I forget you?” Her hands moved down between the two of them, and she grabbed Leo’s hand tightly in her own, rubbing his callous hands with her soft ones. Both of her hands barely fit around one of his, and he found himself wrapping her hands in his free one.

“I’m glad,” she sigh softly, “I would hope my boyfriend doesn’t suddenly forget me. I’d hate to go through all that trouble again.”

Leo nodded, but he had one more question, “why do you call me Lee?”

The (H/C) haired girl ahead of him raised a brow and smirked, “because everyone calls you Leo, so I decided to call you Lee. Happy now?” Leo felt himself nod again, his head beating impossibly fast and his stomach clenching tightly with nerves as he realised something.

This was a meditation date.

Leo had only dreamt about moments like this and now he was finally going to get one.

He had no idea what Donnie had planned in this program but right now, he never wanted to leave again.

*********

**In Mikey’s Mind…**

Music was the first thing Mikey heard. It shook his entire body as he forced his eyes to open. He was shocked to find himself in the middle of what looked like to be some sort of Carnival. Live music played in the background, fairy lights filled the sky above, stalls of all sorts filled the area, and the smell of food made the turtles stomach grumble loudly.

Then, he felt someone pull his hand.

Mikey glanced down, his eyes following the action as whoever it was continued to tug. It was then he realised he was holding onto something tightly. His grip firm and unyielding. Like his body was afraid to let go. He saw a (S/C) hand first, so small it was engulfed in his own, barely visible in the shadows of his body. He followed the hand to an arm, clad in a thick cream jumper. It was then Mikey noticed it was chilly, a cold evening chill to the air that matched the orange and brown leaves that littered the floor. Not enough to faze him though. All those nights he’d spent running across skyscrapers in thick snow had built immunity to the cold.

It was her face that made him freeze. (H/L) (H/C) hair framed the most beautiful face he’d ever seen. She smiled shyly at him, a faint, barely visible pink blush on her cheeks. She tilted her head back to stare into his eyes. Oh, sweet ninja turtle god above her eyes. The most beautiful shade of (E/C) he’d ever seen.

“Mikey,” she called, her voice sweeter than anything he’d ever heard before. If you could hear silk, Mikey imagined it would sound just like her voice, “what do you want to do first?”

“You,” he automatically answered and both of your faces turned red at his response.

She shook her head, and chuckled lightly, “how about you win me a teddy bear first and maybe you’ll get a kiss?”

Mikey fist pumped the air and pulled her towards a booth that was flaunting large, un-won teddy bears around the outside, “your wish is my command!”

She giggled as he dragged her behind him, his hand tightly in hers, “no nicknames today?”

Mikey stopped and turned around to face the unknown female, “nicknames?” “Don’t act like you don’t know! Lately you’ve been calling me ‘my precious pizza topping’ whatever that means. And before that it was ‘my angel’…But we both agreed that should be your nickname because of your name. Should I go on?” Mikey shook his head, mentally praising himself for the first nickname and vowing to use it in the real world. “Thinking about it, you have never really have called me by my first name, you’ve always called me one nickname after the other…”

“Huh,” he commented, he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand as he pulled your towards the stand, “come to think of it. What is your name?”

She raised a brow and point to the teddy bears hanging above your heads, “it’s gonna cost ya’ for forgetting little Mimi.”

Mikey blushed at the nickname before change, the money glinting in the colourful lights ahead, suddenly appeared on the side of the game stall, followed by an oddly enthusiastic man with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

“Welcome to my stand! For only two dollars you get five balls to try and knock a tower down!”

Mikey pointed above his head, “What do I have to do to win ones of these monster for my precious pizza topping?”

The man gestured to the largest tower, easily 20 cans, with a casual wave of his hands, “knock everyone down or on their side and you can pick any prize on the stand.”

Mikey finally let go of herr hand, missing the warmth immediately as he cracked his knuckles together, “bring it on!”

The money was scooped up and five wore red balls were carefully place in front of him. Mikey picked up one ball and threw it firmly at the tower. A few fell off the top but it stayed firm. Mikey changed tactic and aims for the bottom. With his next throw the large tower fell over with an over dramatic wobbly.

With the other three balls he knocked down the other tower cans and gave the man a cheeky grin, “Cause I knocked them all down, can I have two?” The man nodded wordlessly with wide eyes as he went to rearrange his stall, mumbling under his breath that the game should be rigged.

Mikey reached up and pulled down an overly large teddy bear down and gave it to the girl waiting by his side. She snuggled into the soft fur, making his heart clench. With the girl distracted, Mikey quickly plucked a smaller stuffed toy from above. One he had only just spotted from the corner of his eye.

He held out the toy to the (H/C) haired beauty, waiting for her to look up. She glanced up in confusion and her heart melted at the sight of the small turtle. She pulled it gently from his hands and bought it to her chest, along with the teddy bear she was struggling to hold.

Mikey laughed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, dragging her to the next stall, “so, are you going to tell me your name?”

She laughed lightly, “you really did forget?” Stopping and turning to Mikey, she pushed herself up onto the tips of her toes and pressed a light kiss on his cheek, “(Y/N).” She whispered, her breath fanning his cheeks. She quickly pulled away and ran off.

“HEY!” Mikey shouted, “wait up!”

Mikey looked up to the sky, where he assumed Donnie was watching and thanked him with a thumbs up, before running after the girl of his dreams.

*********

**In Raph’s Mind…**

Raph felt warm, so warm he didn’t want to open his eyes. The warmth seeped into his skin and removed any anger he could’ve possibly had towards anything at the moment. The blankets shifted over him as he moved.

But something else moved in the bed with him.

Raph’s eyes quickly shot open to see what was moving on his arm, only to notice the back of a head. (H/L), (H/C) hair tickled his arm as the person shuffled backwards to snuggle into Raphs side. Their legs brushed against his, and he realised in that moment how entangled they were. And how everything was touching without any hindrance. As in…Naked. Raph was glad no one could see him blush as warmth filled his cheeks.

The person groaned and Raph watched in interest as she turned over to snuggle closer to his plastron, “it’s too early Raph, go back to sleep.” Raph hadn’t even realised he’d sat up. Leaning on an arm to glance at the women…by his side…in bed. “Raph,” the woman groaned again, sending a pleasant tingle down his spine, “please just lay back down.”

Slowly, Raph felt himself slowly laying back down. Lowering himself onto his back, the woman snuggled closed to him, humming in content.

Raph was at a loss for words, so relaxed and withdrawn from his usual anger he didn’t feel the need to ruin the atmosphere with words. But his thoughts were running a mile a minute. Who was the woman in his bed?

Raph looked around the room, and quickly realised he wasn’t in his bed. He was in a spacious room, in a large King size bed. The mattress seemed to swallow him into warm, comfortable cloud that he never wanted to leave. Small rays of light broke into the room, filling it with warmth and the perfect amount of light for the morning. Bright enough that he could nose, not too bright that it woke up the sleeping person next to him.

“I thought we agreed to go back to sleep,” she grumbled into his side, her voice barely more than a vibration across his arm.

Raph raised a brow and couldn’t help but chuckle, “more like you told me to and then fell back to sleep yourself.” She grumbled incoherently into his arm, and it made him laugh that little bit harder. She finally raised up her head, her hair a tangled mess and her eyes barely open. Not enough though that he could see their colour. She rested her chin on his plastron and let out a deep sigh.

“I can’t help it,” she grumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly, “it’s our first weekend off in ages. We need the rest and snuggle time.” She pouted, drawing Raphs attention to her lips. He gulped, the desire to fill the gap between them suddenly overwhelming. But he wasn’t sure what happened to his body in the real world when he partook in ‘those’ sorts of activities, so he decided to stick with the bliss.

But everything you were saying…jobs, weekend lay-ins and snuggles? It all sorted so mundane, so normal. As if he wasn’t a giant mutant Ninja turtle.

“Hey, um?” Unsure, as to what he should call you.

“Are you that tired you forgot my name again,” you grumbled sleepily.

“Maybe…” Raph squeaked, “but I’ll remember next time I promise.”

“(Y/N), Raph, it’s (Y/N).”

“Right...” he drawled, unsure of himself, of what the programme had planned, “what do I do for a living?” She finally opened her eyes, and Raph stammered. Beautiful pools of (E/C) shinned at him up at him and his heart skipped a beat. 

“You teach Ninjutsu to children with your brothers…at your family ‘dojo’.” “And who are you to me?”

A hand slowly worked its way up his plastron and a hand pointed down, waving slightly in his face. The gleam of two rings made his eyes water, but it took him a second to realise what they were, on what finger they were on.

An engagement ring and a wedding ring.

She was his wife.

“Oh,” was all he could say. 

*****

**Back with Donnie…**

An hour went by before Donnie decided it was time to wake up his brothers. It was strange hearing them have their own conversations. But he could hear their laughs, see their smiles. In that moment he knew he did the right thing.

It was strange at times though. Mikey kept talking about ‘his precious pizza topping’ and both Leo and Raph kept referring to someone called (Y/N) but he decided not to question it. It seemed to work fine to worry about the finer details later. He’d question his brothers on it later, but he needed to know what the experience was like.

He made each scenario have two different programs, a single and a couple programme. That way, when the device scanned them it would see whether or not they wanted to false ‘relationship’. That strange romantic ninja film gave him the idea.

Of course, he’d programmed certain things with each brother in mind but there was no way of telling which ones they’d want to try. A few were generic, like going to the beach, having a lay in or walking through the park. But he doubted they’d want to try anything like that yet. He could see what scenarios they went into later, it would all be on the tablets program.

But Donnie would be lying if he said he wasn’t eager to try it himself. But, he’d have to wait. He’d try it on himself later once he’d put a timer into the programme. From there he should be able to use it on himself with no faults. He’d already set it up so that if the alarms went off, they’d all be pulled out of the program so they could get into action.

His brothers quickly came too, blinking quickly as they regained their awareness.

“Woah,” Mikey commented, silent and at a loss for words, “I have no words.” Donnie rolled his eyes.

Leo glanced towards Donnie, “what Mikey means to say, is that it was so real we almost didn’t want to leave.”

Raph stood up, stretching his muscles with a loud groan, “maybe you guys didn’t want to leave but I did.”

Donnie eyed his brothers carefully, watching as they took off the headsets carefully. No marks on their head. They didn’t seem to be confused or be in any physical pain. But he didn’t want them to push their bodies using these things too often.

“How are you guys feeling?” He asked his brothers.

“It feels like it was dream,” Leo sighed.

“A really good dream,” Mikey added.

“One you didn’t want to wake up from,” Raph whispered.

“Hey! Bro! I thought you said you did want to leave. Were you worried about what we’d think about you?” Mikey teased.

Raphael growled at his younger brother before storming out the room, grumbling about how he would never run a family ninjutsu business with a goofball like him. Leo and Donnie passed a look but never commented on their brothers strange words.

“Are you going to have a turn?” Mikey asked Donnie, his excitement building along with his hunger.

“Once I finished a few more things, then yeah!” Donnie pushed up his glasses, “I’m really excited to see how the neuro-transmitter filter processed all the data and made you feel and smell things.”

“Dude…” Mikey drawled, “you totally lost me. I’m gonna go and make some pizza soup!” Mikey skipped out of the room singing the theme tune to Merry-go-Rounds. His brothers looked at each other before deciding that it was just Mikey and to ignore it.

Leo turned to Donnie, “so you made all of that up?”

“I used the internet to find pictures and stuff, and a lot of it your mind fills in the rest.”

“Right,” Leo sighed, “so the people?”

“They don’t exist,” Donnie answered truthfully, unaware of the extra two sets of ears listening in a small hope that they’d be able to meet the woman from the dream. The three of them let out a small sigh at the news. It wasn’t real.

It was only just a dream.


	4. Mikey Scenario (Bonus Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not apart of the main text but to help build the relationship between the turtles and the reader.

Mikey glanced around the lair, tip toeing into the silent room. He may have skipped a corner or two on his patrol to get back quicker than his brothers so that he could start his programme in peace. But the world was peaceful at the moment, so Mikey needed something to occupy his mind...Yep, that was the excuse he was going to use.

Still tip toeing, Mikey walked into Donnie's lab and towards his target. The draw was slightly ajar, an edge of a cap sticking out. Spare tablet on the side above it, each with a coloured rim to represent each brother so they could go into the programme separately. Mikey's, of course, was orange.

Mikey grabbed the orange rimmed tablet, and slowly pulled open the squeaky draw. It let out a loud whine as Mikey opened it, cringing as the sound echoed through the room. He couldn't shut the door out of fear his father would hear him, so it was still wide open, carrying the sound further through the lair. He spotted his orange cap and smiled widely to himself in triumph as he pulled it from the door.

Mikey silently congratulated himself with a fist bump to the air before he continued tip toeing, this time heading for his room.

Mikey reached his room, without any interference. After ridding himself of his equipment, and the many straps holding it in place, Mikey quickly settled himself on his bed. He pulled his mask off and pulled the cap on, quickly turning on the tablet. Mikey got himself in a comfortable position, the meditation pose, positioning his finger over the start button.

Mikey closed his eyes and took and deep breath, settling his rapidly beating heart as he settled his nerves. When he was finally calm, Mikey took a deep breath in and on instinct, his finger relaxed and dropped down onto the touch screen, starting the programme.

*****

**In Mikey's Mind...**

Mikey blinked rapidly, his eyes trying desperately to get used to the bright lights shining in his eyes. They continued to flicker and change, flicking from one colour to the next. The floor vibrated beneath his feet, a gradual thump that shook his legs. It reminded him of when he stood right next to a train as it zoomed past, shaking the very ground that he stood on.

Only this time, it had a rhythm. One that made Mikey want to bob his head and tap his foot.

It was then Mikey realised what it was. It was music. His eyes quickly opened with excitement as the sound of distant music began to fill his ears. In front of him stood a run-down warehouse. Graffiti covered the outside walls, a few windows were broken, and piles of forgotten rubbished littered the floor outside. A flickering Neon sign hung high above everything else, giving the area a pink glow. It read ' _The Warehouse'_. It was slightly on it is side and looked as if it was going to fall any second.

The appearance of the place didn't deter the floods of people entering, each dressed in less clothing than the other. Some stumble in, already drunk, as they forced themselves to sway to the beat. But, in those windows Mikey, could see the strobe lights. Mikey could feel the music.

And Mikey...is at a PARTY!

Mikey felt a smile stretch across his face. He had always wanted to go to a party. His back wasn't heavy, so he wasn't wearing his usual gear. His face could feel the wind on his face, so no mask. He was completely open, and no one cared. They all looked past him. Some waved, like they were old friends, and his heart swelled at the action.

Mikey squealed and then realised his hand was gripping something, something small and cold. He pulled it to up into the flickering lights to glance at the small object. It was a USB stick. What was he doing with this?

On cue, a man ran out of the club looking very worried. He spotted Mikey and a look of relief on his face as he ran towards the turtle as if the man was expecting him. Mikey checked behind him to make sure that there was no one behind him, but when he saw nothing but shadows, he knew the man was aiming for him.

The man reached him, panting as he tried to speak to Mikey, wheezing sounds leaving him. He was bent over, his hands on his knees as he tried to speak.

"Mikey?" He asked, forcing himself to stand, his breathing only slightly normal. He was a young man, older than Mikey but young enough to be at a club. But the logo on his shirt told him he was only working here, not having fun.

Mikey nodded his head, "that's me."

The man groaned in relief, and stood straighter, gesturing to the thumping warehouse behind him, "your manager has set your booth up and you've got a private room like you requested but when she said you're usually late," the man checked his watch, and glanced up at Mikey with a grimace, "I didn't think you'd be over an hour late."

Mikey squealed, his knees shaking with the excitement that this new programme will bring. It even knew he was always late! The man gave him a strange look but said nothing until he caught sight of the USB stick in his hands.

"Oh good, you're all prepared. I heard your beats are sick dude."

Mikey felt his grin impossibly widen, "am I your DJ?"

The man nodded, "of course. You're DJ Ninja Turtle...you are DJ Ninja Turtle aren't you?"

"YES!" Mikey cheered, right after the man finished, "I am DJ Ninja Turtle." Mikey couldn't believe he was a DJ, and one with such a cool name! "lead the way good sir, so we can get this party started!"

The man nodded and quickly gestured for Mikey to follow him into the club, but instead of using the front door, they swerved to the side and into the shadows where a side door lay hidden. A body guard nodded to the man ahead of Mikey and opened the door with a sweeping arm. His eyes hidden behind dark glasses, but Mikey could still feel them watching him as he made his way into the door.

Immediately an old man ran up to Mikey and pointed an accusatory finger at him, "I'm not paying you for the hour you are late _kid._ In fact you're lucky I don't fire you right now. What time do you call this?" Mikey opened his mouth, "don't answer that, in fact, I'm dropping your pay-"

"-drop his pay and I promise you now _Maurice_ , Mikey won't be preforming here tonight." The voice was hard, with a soft edge to it. Mikey's heart started to beat loudly as his face found a familiar one.

"(Y/N)," he breathed. He only been the headsets twice before this, and she'd been in each of them. He'd had the time of his life each time, and he knew, without a doubt, he was falling for the fake person. He knew he like, liked her. It hurt to think of her as fake. So, in his effort to ease the ache on his heart. Mikey had twisted his perception on her, a lot. He like to think of himself as being voluntary cat fished...by Donnie's program. Yeah, that made him feel better. But that didn't stop him from falling for her. A lot.

(Y/N), turned her gaze towards Mikey and raised a brow, "yes?" She asked. Mikey nearly squealed, she was looking at him. And, once again, she was perfect.

Mikey shook his head and gave her a wide smile, shrugging, "nothing."

She rolled her eyes before turning towards _Maurice_ , "what's it going to be? You increased your prices for tonight by 20 dollars because of Mikey here. If Mikey don't play you'll have a riot on your hands and you'll have to give everyone a refund AND you'll ruin your 'good name' in the progress," she clicked on her phone and hummed at the time, "I don't like waiting so what is it going to be?"

Maurice frowned at her but grumbled a, 'fine he can perform.'

Mikey let out a whoop and spotted (Y/N) turning on her heels and walking down another hallway. Quickly, Mikey followed. Making the shining (H/C) hair, his guide as he weaved through the unfamiliar hallways. Eventually, she vanished through a door, and pushed it ajar behind her.

Mikey paused outside the door, becoming momentarily shocked by the name under the little star on the door. It was his name. This was his dressing room, and she was in it! Mikey cleared his throat, squared his shoulders and braced himself for the person on the other side of the door. He pushed the door open with a hand and quickly followed.

Only...to get stuck.

Mikey felt his eyes widen. He was stuck! He never even bothered to check the width of the door. He wiggled slightly trying to free himself, but he quickly found himself firmly wedge in place.

A light laugh filled the air, and goose bumps rose on Mikey's arms and neck. Oh, that laugh.

"I thought you were getting better at not doing that?" Mikey glanced up and into (E/C) eyes. His heart fluttering.

Mikey tried to shrug, but just sighed, "next time?"

(Y/N) laughed and walked up to Mikey, a spray bottle in her hand, the small metal ball inside clanging against the tin, "I'm glad I bought this with me, but you'll have to get more off of Donnie."

Mikey narrowed his eyes, confused. That was the only thing about these scenarios. They came with a back-story Mikey didn't understand. Sometimes his brothers existed, other times they didn't. Mikey, just had to go with the flow. A lot of the time, it made him look like an idiot but at least no one was here to see it.

"Right..." he drawled.

She laughed again, closer this time so that he could smell her sweet smell. She held up the bottle and started spraying the sides of his shell. Immediately Mikey could feel it start to slide down the doorframe, around his shell. Mikey wiggled, and could feel himself slip free. After a few awkward shuffles he popped through the door, stumbling forward. By this point, (Y/N) had moved away and was sitting on the patched-up sofa. Scrolling through her phone with a huff.

Mikey took a deep breath and waltzed up to her. Trying desperately to do a walk he saw on a late-night dating programme once on TV. It was called 'how to impress'. He'd never had a chance to use the information...until now!

"Hey," he smiled, slowly sitting down next to her.

She didn't glance up from her phone, but she smiled softly "I'm not ordering you a Pizza Mikey."

Mikey frowned and was now really crazing pizza, "maybe I wanted to ask you something else?"

"Or garlic bread."

Pouting, Mikey collapsed backwards against the chair. Throwing his arms up and against the headrest. Unsure as to what he should so now. Suddenly, as if fate was working with him, (Y/N) shuffled closer and leant against him. Still scrolling through her phone.

Mikey squealed in his head, ' _She is so cool and smooth! I wish I was like her'._

Mikey cleared his throat again, thinking of something to say. It wasn't that the silence was uncomfortable, but he wanted to get to know this girl more.

"Hey," Mikey said, trying to mimic Ralph's batman voice.

(Y/N) chuckled and glance up from her phone and at Mikey, "you said that already. Is everything alright?"

Mikey nodded, gulping, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to her temple, "everything is fine. I just.." Mikey paused. Unsure as to how he should proceed. But he decided to wing it, it wasn't real. That reality made his heart ache, but it was the hard true. "...I just missed you, is all."

She smiled at him, love shining in her eyes, and kissed his chin, "I love you too."

It was in that very moment that Mikey realised something. He didn't just like this (Y/N) person. He loved her. He wasn't falling. He had already falling and was now realising. What was worse, was it was a doomed relationship. Fated in the stars to fail. Like Romeo and Juliette, but the Ninja version. Now that sounded like a cool remake. Images of people dressed in their old-fashioned clothes fighting with their Katanas and Nunchucks. Kicking ass.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" (Y/N) asked Mikey, making him jump.

Mikey shrugged, "Romeo and Juliette but with a Ninja twist?" Mikey realised what he said and glanced down to gauge her reaction.

(Y/N) raised a brow, "oh really. What is it with you and Ninjas?" Mikey opened his mouth, but the scenario started to fade into darkness.

"NOOOO!"

*****

**In the real world...**

Mikey opened his eyes to see the glaring eyes of his brothers staring down at him. But the corners of their mouths were twitching as they tried to not smile.

"MIKEY! You are supposed to be on patrol," Leo scolded him.

"Yeah," Donnie added, "this is supposed to be for fun. Not as an alternative to work."

Raph scoffed, "Mikey prefers Romeo and Juliette with Ninjas anyway."

Mikey's eyes widened, "What! How much did you guys here?" The three of them exchange a knowing look that made Mikey cringe. "So, everything...Great. On another note, what did you guys think of my idea. Should I send it to someone and see if they'll make it a thing or what?"

"MIKEY!" They all shout at him, walking out of his room, grumbling to themselves about Mikey and his antics.

Mikey jumped to his feet and followed them, "I'm serious guys! But I need your help. Would they have back up clothes? What would the theme music be? I think it needs to be a mixture of the batman theme song and the pink panther theme tune."

His brothers groaned again, but there was one though Mikey couldn't voice aloud. How much he was already Romeo and Juliette was (Y/N). At least he could see her again tonight in a new scenario. Or maybe he could finish up at he club. Or...

"HEY DONNIE. WANT TO MAKE ME A NINJA VERSION OF ROMEO AND JULIETTE FOR THE DREAM SCENARIOS!"

"NO!"

Mikey frowned, following the sound of his brother's voice. Convinced he could convince him to make him his dream scenario.


	5. Leo's Scenario (Bonus Chapter)

Leo glanced down at the cap in his hands, and shifted it between each hand, feeling the weight of it in his three fingers. He was unsure what to do, whether or not he should wear the cap. He was standing outside door to Sensei’s office. The smell of incense wafting through the small gap under the door, calming his rattled nerves.

Ever since Mikey got caught skipping patrol, Splinter had been a lot stricter on the three brothers about their new…extra-curricular activity. That didn’t mean the brothers didn’t still go into the dream scenarios. But, they were under a lot more scrutiny than before. Splinter constantly tried to convince them to do anything other than put on the caps and ignore the world.

Leo was conflicted about the matter. He loved the freedom and everything that he’d experienced while in the scenarios. He’d travelled to some of the most sacred places in the world, meditated there. Gone deep into the jungle and became one with nature. Travelled back in time and became part of a Ninja Guild in Japan. Became a teacher. Bought his first house. He’d experienced everything he’d never imagined he could ever have.

There was one problem though. There person that was always there with him. The mysterious (Y/N). Leo had never realised how lonely he truly was until he spent time with the mysterious (H/C) haired women. She was everything from his wildest dreams. Patient, kind, funny and a soul searcher. The thought of her made his palms start to sweat, his heart rate increase, and his focus deteriorates. His thoughts went back to her at all times of the day. His dreams were filled with her face. Little thing reminded him of her. He saw adverts on TV of things she’d like. It was relentless.

Leo was convinced he was going mad. The machine was doing something to his head. The scenarios lingering in his mind, impairing his judgement. He was tempted to ask Donnie but at the same time, he didn’t want to not see her. This whole ordeal was giving him a headache.

In the end, Leo decided not to talk to his father. He turned on the spot and headed for the Dojo. His thoughts running endlessly. Whirling through his mind like a tornado. He didn’t know what to do, his ability to judge a situation as a leader was becoming impaired.

It was then Leo remembered something. Something his father said to him once when he was having problem with Raph and his role as a Ninja. ‘ _The universe works in mysterious ways my son, sometimes things happen that we can’t explain, we must learn that we cannot fight this. Learn from it and embrace it._ ’

Taking his fathers advice, Leo made his way towards the dojo to meditate and to use the dream headsets. He quickly settled himself on the floor, putting the tablet in front of him and pulled the cap on. Settling his racing heart, Leo took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and pressed the button. Immersing himself in the fake world.

*****

**In Leo’s Mind…**

Before Leo opened his eyes, he could hear the howling wind. Feel it against his skin and the bitter chill that came with it. Something crunched under his feet, the sound of stones rolling. The air was heavy, making Leo take deeper breathes.

Taking a deep breath, Leo opened his eyes. The sight before him was breath taking. Mountains surrounded him, the clouds low and covering anything a mile away. A gravel foot path the only guide in the magical scenery. Leo shifted his shoulder feeling a weight on one. He pulled the weight around to the front and realised it was a backpack. A sleeping bag on the bottom and a water bottle on the side. The huge pack hiding the heavy contents.

But that wasn’t what Leo was looking for. Leo turned on the spot but couldn’t spot her. He couldn’t hear her laugh. Couldn’t spot her (H/C) hair. Smell her sweet sense. She wasn’t here. Leo’s heart dropped. He so wanted to see her. It was why he was here after all.

Leo took a deep breath and prepared to say the words to take him out of the programme. When he heard it; the systematic crunching of gravel, the quick deep breaths of someone trying to catch their breath, and the shadow slowly getting closer.

Leo held his breath and waited for their arrival. Begging the programme for it to be her.

When the familiar (H/C) hair and smile broke through the foggy mist. She was still so far so Leo ran to meet her halfway. Her cheeks were flushed pink with her run and Leo smiled softly at the sight. She too was carrying a backpack, but hers was much smaller. Leo just hoped he was carrying all the heavy stuff.

“We were going the right way,” she breathed, still catching her breath, “the camping site is a way away but if we keep out stops at a minimum we should make it before nightfall.”

Leo nodded. He had always wanted to go on a mountain hike, and this was exactly how he picture it would be and more. But he didn’t care. She was here, (Y/N) was here, and she made everything perfect.

She grabbed his hand and pulled Leo along, bringing him back to the ‘real world’, “as much as I love when you stare at me. We really cannot waste any time.”

Leo shook his head, a soft smile overtaking his features, unable to stop himself as he brushed his fingers down her cheek, her skin was so soft, “we don’t have to stay at a camp site you know.” She leaned into his hand as he spoke, but quickly pulled away as she realised what he said.

(Y/N) huffed, “of course I know that. But they have showers there,” she lifted her top, rubbing her nose in the material and took a long sniff, “and I really need one. Besides, after changing our packs over so you carry all the cooking equipment, I’m sure you’ll need one too.” She narrowed her eyes at him, but the anger didn’t reach her tone.

Leo felt himself sigh in relief, not caring about all the excess weight on his shoulders, “I’m sure you can get a shower in the morning.”

She turns on her heels and walks away, “just because you want to camp out under the stars every night and embrace our true nature, it does not mean I want to smell like nature!” Leo chuckled and jogged to catch up with the small woman. Then again, everyone was small to him and his brothers.

When he finally reached the woman, he’d been thinking about where this Scenario would take him. He’d already meditated at some of the most sacred locations he knew. Hiked jungles. Lived out romantic fantasies and so much more.

It was out of the corner of his eye he saw it, a small sign barely visible through the foliage. Leo had only spotted it because it seemed to flash at him. (Y/N) never looked at it, so he assumed it was the scenario pointing him in that direction. Approaching the sign, Leo moved the leaves away with delicate hands, his eyes widening when he saw the symbol. It was for hot springs! Leo had always wanted to soak in hot spring after a hard training session. This wasn’t exactly a training session, but at least he’d still get to spend some time with the mysterious female alone.

“Look at this!” He called to her, watching her turn to him with a raised brow and a smile. “It’s a hot spring!”

(Y/N) gasped before running towards Leo, readjusting the large pack on her back. Leo felt his eyes narrow at the action. It looked to be too heavy for her. He knew she’d argue against him, but he couldn’t help but formulate a plan to take it from her.

“Really?” (Y/N) asked, her eyes lighting up, as she read the sign, “it’s half the journey as well compared to the camp! And I could have a wash, it’s perfect,” she turned to Leo and sent him a sheepish smile, “I’m sorry for being grumpy earlier, I’m tired and I hate it when I smell.”

Leo nodded, smiling, “I remember-” Leo felt his eyes widen. Was he supposed to say that? Could he mention other times and other scenarios? “Oh, um…” Leo stuttered, unsure, “I just meant…What I meant to say-”

(Y/N) chuckled, “don’t worry. We can laugh about the jungle hike now. But it was not funny that I slipped in that huge pile of…” she shivered, “I don’t even want to think about it that much.” Grabbing his hand, she pulled Leo along the forgotten path and to the hot springs.

They reached the hot springs in little under half an hour, and (Y/N) quickly dropped her backpack in a clear, dry spot before unloading for the night. Leo followed suit, and the tent was set up in silence. Both of them were looking forward to relaxing in the hot spring, and despite actually having hiked the distance (Y/N) had told him about, Leo’s body still ached. He wasn’t sure if it was from all the work he was doing in real life or apart of the simulation.

Now, unpacked and ready to unwind, they were both standing by the steam hot spring. Towels draped over their arms as they each waited for the other to make a move. Leo had never seen (Y/N) naked before. He had thought a few times about what she looked like but never dwelled on the thought, always becoming too flustered before it developed any further than just that.

(Y/N) giggled next to Leo and unzipped her coat, letting it fall to the floor by her feet. Leo watched each movement as she next removed her shoes and socks, her toes wriggling against the cold, rocky ground. She pulled her long sleeve over her head, revealing the vest underneath. Leo gulped. There were only a few layers left.

(Y/N) glanced at Leo, still fully clothed, “aren’t you going to get undressed as well?”

Leo gulped again, “I-I,” he stuttered before coughing, “I left something in the tent. You go ahead, and I’ll follow after.” (Y/N) nodded before continuing to strip, Leo quickly turned on his heels as her top was about to be pulled over her chest, thinking of something he needed quickly. He decided on a wash cloth, it seemed like a reasonable enough excuse. Now to go and face (Y/N).

Leo exited the tent and an armed waved him over, “come on Leo! The water is so nice!”

Leo took a shaky breath in; his heart was beating so fast he was sure it would take weeks of meditation to get it back down again. He waved back and took a step forward before the scenario started fading.

The scene turning black, before becoming nothing.

*****

Leo opened his eyes to see Donnie glancing down at him concerned, his eyes flicking between the tablet and Leo. Donnie let out a sigh of relief when Leo woke up, his eyes glaring up at him, “thank god you’re awake,” Donnie pushed his glasses up and passes the tablet to Leo, “look at your vitals and heart rate. They’re through the roof. I had to pull you out, I weren’t sure what was happening.”

Leo sighed, pulling the cap of his head, and stood up, “I can't catch a break,” he mumbled before passing the cap to Donnie and leaving the room.

“I’ll have to check your vitals again later Leo!” He called after his retreating older brother, watching his slumped form disappear towards the bedrooms. He wanted to ask what happened, but after a confusing conversation with Mikey about DJ’s and doorways, he realised it was better to not ask anything.

Leo retreated to his room and was left to wonder what would have happened if he would had reached the pool before the programme ended.  


	6. Raphs Scenario (Bonus Chapter)

**In Raphs Mind…**

Unlike his brothers, Raphael had had a reoccurring scenario. Every time he went in Raph had found himself following a story. He ran a ninja school with his brothers for little kids (even though so far, he’d never actually had to work), he lived in a large house in the suburbs out of the city, one with a big garden and a bench swing that he liked to knit on, neighbours that he watched games with and a…

This was always the part he struggled with the most, even after month.

A Wife.

And boy oh boy, was she perfection. Strangely, she called him by his name or her guardian angel; everyone else still called him Raph.

Her name was (Y/N), and she was everything he’d ever wanted.

She was there, every time. Waiting. Stroking his face as he woke up in the scenario or curled up in his side. After the first time she was always wearing clothes, but only just. It was one of his tops that dropped too far down her shoulder and not far enough down her legs. Not that she wasn’t perfect to look at, he was just worried about his bodies reaction in the real world. No, that was something that he kept in the back of his mind when he knew he’d have privacy in bed.

But, each time he wondered if there was something wrong. The others talked about their constant adventures, the new places they went each time. Vaguely though, never with many details. He wanted to ask Donnie but at the same time he was afraid it would all be taken away. He was living a normal life. A life of his own, away from his brothers, as much as he loved them, and away from hiding in the shadows.

Currently, Raph had just entered the scenario. His wife here curled up onto of him, their legs intertwined and their breathing synchronised. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, keeping her safe on his chest. After a while, she groaned and mumbled as she woke up. Stretching her arms and legs as she forced her body to wake up. She glanced up at Raph face, blinking as she got used to the light.

“Morning,” he greeted, his voice rough as if he too had just woken up. Another perk of Donnie’s programming.

She smiled at him, pushing herself up on his chest, “morning. Have you been watching me again?”

Raph smirked, “it’s one of the best things to watch in the world.”

She blushed and ran her hand through her knotted (h/c) hair, “I can think of better things,” she grumbled, rolling off of him and out of bed. “Leo is picking us up at 2. He said it would give you both enough time to set up before all the kids left school to go to the Dojo.”

 Raph sat up straight in bed, “work?” He asked, eyes wide.

(Y/N) nodded and giggled, “we can’t pay for the house with sarcasm and your hand knitted scarfs, can we?” She left the room to make breakfast and then Raph realised she said ‘us’. Is she coming too? He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. How can this get any worse?

 

*****

 

Raph took a deep breath as Leo drove him and (Y/N) to the Dojo. Apparently, she helps with number crunching when Donnie has too much teaching to do. Leo was chatting happily to her, sending weird looks to Raph out of the corner of his eye.

He was the same Leo. Blue mask, blue eyes and all turtle. No one looked at them weird. No one questioned their presence. Some people even waved. It was all too much, Raph just froze and let the warm hand of (Y/N) lead him to the car and kept up the conversation with Leo. He only realised this when Leo asked him questions and (Y/N) answered. She knew he wanted to be left alone. It filled him with a warm feeling. Raph never realised how much he wanted a normal life until this moment.

 An unknown feeling. But it made him happy.

Leo’s car was even absurdly normal, a 7-seater family car that looks custom made to fit them both. Again, not one even looked at them funny. There were a small pair of shoes on the back seat, and a boaster seat to match. Did Leo have a family too? Was he married with kids? Raph didn’t have kids here but (Y/N) talked about them a lot. They had a plan apparently. It was in a little book, with illustrations and notes made in both of their hand writing. Mostly Raphs. It talked about exploring before they had kids, saving for universities…the mundane crap he’d never thought about before.

Eventually, after a car journey of nothing but over thinking, Leo pulled up to a large hall. He pulled around the back and parked in a bay with his name on a little plaque. Under it were the words ‘Sensei’s Dojo’. A rat doing a high kick the logo.

The area was clean, a side door with a lock to enter the building, and more spaces for visitors. The name of the hall again framed along the top, but this time there were four prominent colours, orange, red, purple, and blue. Their colours. Mikey once talked about this as a joke. He said he’d use it to attract the ‘ladies’ and show them his ‘mad turtle ninja skills’. It would be interesting to see if that was a reality. Again, there was the rat logo, the outline reminded him a lot of splinter now it was larger.

Raph slowly stepped out the car and followed Leo to the side door. The car door clicked shut behind him. (Y/N) walked next to Raph and again, grabbed his hand, tugging him after his brother as he put in the 6-pin password into the side lock. It was the day they learnt Ninjutsu. He smile at the memory. The awkwardness of limbs flying about, stiff muscles, barely being able to stretch, the cat fights over what weapons they would each train to use. It never started out easy, but it was worth the years of training.

Leo opened the door and walked into the dark hallway, Raph noticed (Y/N) frowned into the dark and decided it was time to take the lead. He walked into the hallway, his grip on her hand tight as he led her into the dojo. It smelt clean but oddly smelt like home, without the overpowering sewage smell.

The lights flickered on and Raph looked around with wide eyes. On the walls were group portraits, him and his three brothers surrounded by lots of kid of all different ages, wearing different coloured belts. The year under each picture, and with each year the larger the group seemed to get, until each face was barely recognisable and then they were broken down into categories. A door or two between each picture.

“The dojo has gotten bigger over the years, hasn’t it?” She asked him, squeezing his hand tighter.

Raph cleared his throat, “it certainly has been a wild ride.”

She giggled, and the two of them came into a large entrance hall. Which held a reception desk, the glass double entrance doors, the logo once again and another set of double door with frosted glass, the words ‘main dojo’ painted on the glass.

Leo walked towards it and pushed the doors wide open, revealing the open hall. Matts lined the floor and florescent lights flickered on. There were four different types matts, blue, orange, red and purple. Belts lined he walls, along with trophies and ribbons. A smile overtook Raphs face.

It was perfect.

Leo walked into the centre of the blue matt and turned to Raph, “seeing as you’ve taken so much time off I think I should make sure you can still do Ninjutsu. Unless you’re not up for it?”

Raph rolled his neck and walked forward, stretching as he walked towards Leo, “I don’t want to hurt you Leo, we both know I’m the strongest.”

Leo got into a stance, his legs and arms positioned perfectly. Raph couldn’t help but scoff, even in the dream scenario he was perfect at everything. Reaching the matt, Raph got into his own stance. With a confirming nod, the two started to circle each other. From the corner of his eye, Raph could spot (Y/N), watching with interest.

With a battle cry from Raph the two started sparring. Grunt and the sound of skin hitting skin filled the room as each brother tried to land hits on the other. The circle got tighter and tighter, legs and arms flying in a blur of power and skill. Leo let out a loud cry and twirled in the air, his protruding outwards as he landed a full round house kick to Raphs chest.

The force of the kick was so powerful it sent Raph sliding backwards on his back. The floor was completely scuffed up and dust filled the room. Shocked that Leo got the final blow, Raph stayed on his back and pouted. Nothing, he decided, could make this day worse.

“RAPH!” Soft footsteps padded towards him and Raphael realised that there was something that could make this day a lot worse. Quickly Raph tried to roll to his side and up, but in his panic he was only managing to rock himself back and forward.

Feet stopped but by his head and hands helped Raph roll to his side. Raph felt his entire face go hot and his breathing become erratic. His palms started to sweat and despite standing up, his knees started to shake. He glanced down at the (E/C) eyes that were watching him with concern and knew what was happening. He was having a panic attack. He was humiliated in front of her.He couldn’t spot Leo yet, his eyes unwilling to leave hers.

He wasn’t sure what to do or what to say to her but all he could do was curse Leo in his head for attacking him so far. For making him look like a fool in front of his wife…

Wait.

His wife?

She wasn’t his wife.

She was a computer.

She was designed.

She wasn’t real.

She was Donnie’s creation.

The thought alone made his heart ache, so much so that he couldn’t bring himself to be angry.

“BRUSSEL SPROUTS!”

 

*****

 

**Back in the real world…**

Raph opened his eyes, and immediately tore the cap from his head. That was too intense. He jumped to his feet and stormed to Raphs workshop. He pushed the door open without knocking and threw the tablet onto the table in front of the working, purple masked, turtle.

Donnie glanced up at his brother with a raised brow, “yes?”

Raph pointed an accusatory finger at the tablet and put the cap next to it, “it’s broken. Fix it.” He didn’t want to explain why it was broken, if it even was. Either way, the panic he felt in there was not good. He needed to spend a few hours with the punching bag and then he would feel better. He could get his mind straight and figure out what was real. With his point made Raph left the room and tried to figure out what to do until Donnie fixed the dream scenario.

 

 


	7. Donnie's Scenario (Bonus Chapter)

**COMING SOON!**

 

**I WANT TO POST MORE CHAPTERS FIRST AND I'VE REACHED A WRITERS BLOCK FOR DONNIE SO YOU'LL GET TO SEE HIM SOON!**


	8. Dream Come True

**One Month Later…**

**Inside Donnie’s mind…**

Donnie glanced up from the microscope and peaked over the rim. He could just about see the top of her head, as she too glanced down a microscope. Despite the harsh florescent lights, her (H/C) hair still seemed to glow. He felt his heart beat faster and his palms start to sweat. He couldn’t tear his eyes away to glance at the specimen the microscope was showing him. He’d wanted to come here for so long, but he just couldn’t. She was enthralling.

Without looking up, she spoke to him, “why are you looking at me like that?”

Donnie shook his head, forgetting she wasn’t looking at him, “it’s nothing (Y/N).”

She hummed and stood up straight, looking away from the microscope to give him a knowing grin, “are you sure?”

Donnie nodded, gulping.

She slowly wandered forward, and raised a finger waggling it at him, but before she could say anything, a loud beep echoed through the room, almost like a warning alarm. Making them both jump backward in fright.

Donnie jumped backwards, accidently knocking over a small glass beaker. The blue liquid inside splattered across the floor but after a few seconds and after nothing happened, they both burst into laughter. (Y/N) nudged Donnie’s shoulder drawing his eyes to her, and clasped her hand in his as she pulled him away from the evidence.

“Come on,” she whispered, “we have to go before someone realises we did that!”

Donnie nodded quickly and over took (Y/N) as he rushed out of one lab and into another, pulling her with him.

He was experiencing a scenario specifically designed for himself. He’d used online images and a virtual walkthrough of a state of the art laboratory to create this one, letting him experience it in ‘person’. He never expected that she would be there with him. But the programme automatically made two versions of any scenario; a single or couple scenarios. But every time, no matter what he did, there she was. Enjoying the world with him.

Lately though, he noted that inside the simulations, his heart rate would increase, he would become easily distracted, nauseas with weird stomach fluttering’s and could barely concentrate. He’d checked his main vitals, and everything had seemed fine, but something didn’t sit right with him. There was something he wasn’t realising.

This was the last time he’d use the device before taking it away. From him and his brothers. If there were any short or long-term effects he’d need to know. But he checked his vitals before, and they were fine. So, he’d check them during and after.

Once Donnie was pulled out of the room, (Y/N) turned to him. Her (E/C) eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Well, as we’re probably gonna get kicked out now, want to go into the restricted areas that visitors aren’t allowed to go?”

Donnie felt his head nod, his eyes unwilling to leave hers. She turned her head and started to drag him away again, bringing him back to his senses.

“Brussel Sprouts!”

*****

**Back in the Real World…**

Donnie opened his eyes with a start. His breathing erratic, and his heart was beating so hard he was sure it would burst through his plastron. He couldn’t stay, he needed to figure out what was wrong.

Brussel sprouts was a code word he built into the system. If it ever became too much for any of them, they just had to say the words and the program ended immediately. None of the brothers ever liked Brussel sprouts, so it was the perfect word. It was a programmed ‘out’ of every scenario, so no one ever said it in the programme or it came up. That way the brothers could never say it accidentally.

His brothers were all sitting next to him in the dojo. Their faces peaceful and carefree. Each holding a smile or barely holding in laughter. He hated to do this to them, but a press of a button on his arm and the simulations ended. Waking up his brothers who slowly opened their eyes as they came to terms being in the real world again.

A series of groans filled the room, before Mikey broke it with a scream, “DUDES! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!”

Donnie glanced at his younger brother with a sigh, and started to explain.

 

*****

 

You see, it had been a confusing last month for the four brothers. They had each divided their time between patrols, and using the ‘Dream Scene Head Sets’. Their official name however is, the Neuro-Transmitter Sensory Scenario Head Sets. Mikey, however, had dubbed the device his ‘precious pizza topping’. An inside joke…apparently.

But, one thing had become clear to each brother. Their time in each scenario bought them closer to the one known as (Y/N). Each time they entered the simulation their hearts slowly opened to her antics. And slowly, but surely, they ached to see her smile, to be in her presence and to hold her close.

They weren’t sure what was happening to them. But as each brother spent more and more time in her presence, they each started to come up with their own theories.

Donnie suspected that the machine was starting to have a neurological impact and took away the devices and started scanning their brains. Much to his brother’s displeasure, especially Mikey who kept going on about not getting a victory kiss in his skateboarding competition. But, he had to be sure. They were the protectors of this city, not including the actual protectors the police. But they worked in the shadows away from the law.

Leo wasn’t sure what to think about the new way his body was reacting. He had mediated on it for hours and had come up blank. He thought to ask his father but he was already sceptical about the whole simulation ordeal as it was. But, after much deliberation, he remembered something his father once told him. ‘ _The universe works in mysterious ways my son, sometimes things happen that we can’t explain, we must learn that we cannot fight this. Learn from it, and embrace it.’_ So, he did just that, he didn’t question it. Until Donnie told him it was messing with his brain. Then he started to question it…a lot.

Raph was convinced all the relaxation from the program was messing with his head. How could one unreal person affect him so much? How could someone that had struggled with anger his whole life suddenly relax at the sight of a smile? So, when Donnie took away the devices and started the scans he was convinced he was right. At least, he hoped that was it.

The only one that wasn’t disillusioned was Mikey, who knew he had a big crush on you. Maybe a bit more, but he was too innocent to think much further than that. He tried telling his brothers that experiencing a new life wasn’t bad, it’s just making them feel things they’ve never felt before. It made them realise how much their bodies craved things they only dreamed about. How much they wanted a normal life and relationship.

Not that any of the brothers spoke about what they saw. Mikey mentioned somethings sometimes, but to the others it was like he was speaking in code. But never did he mention the name (Y/N).

A week had passed and still Donnie couldn’t prove his hypothesis right. The scans had come back clean, but all of them were experiencing the same symptoms. Donnie had spent all week in his lab, trying everything to come up with an explanation. A part of him was convinced that maybe, for once, Mikey was right, but he had to be sure first.

With his mind and heart torn. Donnie started to do the one thing that made him happy, draw (Y/N)’s face. The one thing that had made him unbelievable happy these last few months. He was almost finished when someone burst through his door.

“Donnie!” Mikey called out to his brother, “don don, my big bro, my…”

“What do you want Mikey?”

Mikey pouted and shuffled closer to Donnie, who was doodling on his work station, “are you sure I can’t go and see my precious pizza toppings today?”

Donnie sighed, “yes Mikey, I’m sure. I still have to go over the scans to make sure they haven’t left any sort of damage,” a lie, but he wanted to triple check, the triple check that he had already done, “besides, it would be good for you to have some time in the real world. You haven’t been skateboarding in a while, why not try that?”

Mikey let out a pained moaned and flopped down in the chair next to Donnie, “I guess, but it’s no fun now that I’ve faked skated in competitions!” Mikey then realised Donnie wasn’t drawing a design but a face. A face that seemed somewhat familiar. “What are ya’ drawing bro?”

 “A person,” came Donnie’s cryptic answer as he focused on the finer details, his tongue sticking out in concentration.

“Dude,” Mikey laughed, “that looks just like (Y/N).”

Donnie froze, his eyes shooting to Mikey, “(Y/N)?”

“Yeah,” Mikey cheered, “the girl from the head sets, she’s in all of them. She’s so nice…” Mikey sighed dreamily. It was then Donnie remembered something, the day he first tried the piece of equipment on his brothers, both Leo and Raph said the names (Y/N). Of course, in his eagerness to improve the program, he’d completely forgot. But now that he’d used the device and had met the infamous (Y/N), it was too much of a coincident for it not to be related.

Donnie pushed himself away from his desk and towards his computers. The computer chair squeaked and groaned under the pressure as it rolled across the floor. His fingers immediately started to press buttons of his keyboard, his eyes scanning the various screens as images popped up. But no matter what he looked at and what buttons he pressed, there didn’t seem to be a glitch anywhere.

“Strange,” Donnie commented aloud, unaware of the not so sneaky presence behind him.

“What is it bro?”

“MIKEY!” Donnie yelled, the shock causing him to stumble and roll from his seat. The shout and the loud bang that followed attracted the attention of the other three beings in the lair, who quickly went to see what had happened.

Splinter was in there first. He’d been very supportive of Donnie’s invention originally. The turtles could see the world and remain safe. Hidden. But as the brothers each got more addicted to the idea of living a normal life, he couldn’t help but note the way they’d been lacking in other areas of their lives. They were eager to finish training faster, they took short cuts on patrol and they ate quickly without a word to get back to their escape. He’d even caught them once skipping sleep to play with the device.

“My sons,” he called into the lab, “what’s happened?”

“I made Donnie jump,” Mikey shrugged.

Splinter looked towards his purple masked son on the floor, “what made you lower your defences to a point Michelangelo could sneak up on you, Donatello?” Knowing too well that Mikey did not have the true graces of a ninja. In time he would perfect it, but now it meant he was only one that couldn’t sneak to the fridge at night. But that didn’t stop him trying.

Donnie sighed, as he rolled onto his side and stood up, dusting himself off, “there’s a glitch in the Dream Scene Head Sets, I’ll need to run further tests.”

“What!” Raph shouted in dismay, he stormed into the lab only to stop when his eyes spotted a familiar face, he turned on his heels and wandered over to the drawing. Some details were missing but he knew who it was right away, “why do you have a picture of (Y/N)?”

“(Y/N)?” Leo asked finally joining everyone else, his heart skipping a beat at the thought of her, “how do you know her?”

“She’s always in my scenarios,” Raph walked up to Donnie and held out the picture, pointing to the face, “is she the glitch?”

Donnie shrugged, adjusting his glasses, “I’m not sure. As far as I can tell the program is running perfectly. Anybody we see in the partner scenarios are what the scanners detect are our ideal woman…partner…whatever you want to call it.”

Leo raised a brow, “so we all have the same taste in a girl?”

Mikey gasped, and watched his brothers talk with a slacked jaw.

Donnie paused, “I’m not sure. You see, I can only program so much, so I used the internet for some help. It scanned things like social media sites to help your mind create someone. It used the features you wanted and scanned for someone fitting those categories, so either she fell into those categories or-”

“-wait!” Mikey interrupted, coming back to reality, “are you telling us that (Y/N) is real?!” Donnie wasn’t sure what to say to his brothers. Their eyes gleamed with hope, but he knew the reality of the situation was a lot harsher. He had originally told his brothers that the people in it weren’t real. In order to save them from worrying about something that will never be.

“Yes and No,” he answered truthfully, “yes, she looks like you remember, but she might not sound or act the way the computer simulation makes her now. She might be completely different,” although he doubted that. Based off of his program, there was a chance it scanned everything to see exactly what sort of person you were. But he didn’t want to give his brothers false hope.

“Let me get this straight,” Leo asked, “this last month we’ve all been seeing the same girl in our ‘scenarios,’ who may or may not be real. And it’s all because we’ve got the same taste in girls?”

Donnie opened his mouth and closed it again. Unsure as to how he should answer. Out of all the things he had to create a mistake in this is where the glitch was! The very thing that was giving his brothers a sense of normalcy. Donnie sighed and shrugged.

“Dudes!” Mikey gasped, “he has as much idea as us.”

Raph grunted and screwed up the portrait in his hands, “so, what’s gonna ‘appen now?”

And, much like the very time he came up with his idea, a light bulb went off in Donnie’s head. There was only one true way to figure out if this was a glitch or a huge coincidence.

“There’s only one thing we can do,” Donnie glanced up at his brothers, feeling his anxiety and nerves spike, “we find (Y/N),” after all, it wasn’t every day you get to meet the person of his dreams.

“What does this mean my son?” Splinter asked, his brows furrowing as a hope that his sons will finally embrace reality once again.

“It means,” Donnie said, running a hand down his face, “we’ll get our answers and possibly meet her.”

His brother’s eyes widened as Donnie turned around and started to scour the internet for the very person that had touched each of their lives, the person known as (Y/N).

*****

After a few hours of scanning every social media and internet platform out there, Donnie finally spotted a familiar face. The picture was slightly blurred, but he’d never be able to mistake that face, the hair and those sparkling eyes.

He’d found her.

“HEY GUYS!” He called, unaware that his brothers were waiting outside the door, listening to every tap of the keys. They quickly piled into the room, waiting for Donnie to explain just what was going on.

Truthfully, none of the brothers were sure what to feel about everything that was going on. Excited, sad, nervous, impatient and confused...This is a girl that they’ve each spent weeks with. They’d gotten to know. Only, it might not be her that they know. But it might be her. Or, everything is just a very bad glitch?

“What did you find?” Leo asked.

“I found her,” Donnie replied, his brothers quickly shuffled in closely behind him. They each looked at the familiar face and name. “It took a while, as there are a lot of people called (Y/N) on the internet, so I had to personally check every picture. But I managed to narrow the search to people around our age and based on her accent from a certain area.”

Each of them scanned the profile presented to them, absorbing the details presented. Some they never knew, some they knew all too well. But it felt weird to see her on a screen, where the computer pulled her from.

_(Y/N) (L/N)_

_(Age)_

_From - (Home Town)_

_Currently Living – New York_

_Likes: (F/C), (F/F), (F/D), (A/L), (A/L), Reading, Experiencing new things, self-defence and reptiles._

_Dislikes: Animal Cruelty, (L/F/C), (L/F/D), (A/D/L), (A/D/L)._

_Last Profile Update: Finally reached New York! If all goes well my internship will result in an actual job!_

“Wait!” Raph grunted, his eyes squinting as he pushed his face closer to the bright screen, “she’s in New York?”

“Does that mean what I think it means?” Leo asked, his voice breathless in wonder.

“I think it does!” Mikey cheered, “dudes! We’re gonna meet our not so imaginary dudette.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” each one of them looked towards Donnie, “alright, some of the things on her profile seem familiar to me, but we still don’t know anything about her. What she puts on the internet isn’t completely her, she may fake some things or not put some things up at all. We can’t get our hopes up.”

Mikey shook his head and pats his brother on the back slowly, “look at it this way bro. She’s the girl of our dreams…literally! It couldn’t possibly hurt to glance from a distance.”

Donnie felt himself nodding against his better judgement, and started typing on the keyboard. As quick as he started typing a map popped up onto the screen and zoomed in on New York and onto a street. A red dot moved across the street displayed across the screen. Having grown up in New York the turtles immediately recognised the street.

Donnie turned on his chair towards his brothers, “there she is. I’m tracking her phone so it’s easy to follow her. What do you want to do?” They all glanced at Leo.

“Let’s go.”

Raph clicked his knuckles, Mikey first pumped the air, Leo crossed his arms and smiled slightly and Donnie started taping on the technology covering his arm, making sure they could follow her.

‘ _Just a glimpse_ ’ they all thought, as they each wandered out of the lab, and towards the lair exit. Just a glimpse and they’d know how much of what they saw was real. But each of their hearts were hammering in their chests. Even if it was from a distance, part of them would forever be able to hold onto the memories as if they were real.

“Ready?” Leo asked, his voice unsure.

“As we’ll ever be,” Donnie squeaked, glancing at his brothers once more before they each ascended the ladder and into the night.


	9. Who?

The brothers were silent as they jumped from roof to roof. Scaling up sky scrapers and descending down again, all with ease. Each of them determined. They would usually be out on patrol now, so no harm was done. They kept an ear open and scanned the areas, but their hearts wouldn’t be in a fight. Their hearts needed to know. It wanted to prove the logical side of them wrong.

They got closer to the dot. To her. Their hearts thumped loudly, their palms began to sweat and their heads stared to spin. Questions began to swirl as they started to doubt.

‘ _What if she’s not the same?’_

_‘What if she is?’_

_‘She’ll never meet us so what does it matter?’_

_‘What if she already has someone?’_

_‘What if she does meet us?’_

_‘What if we never meet her again?’_

They each skidded to a halt on top a building when they realised that they had reached the destination. Each of their eyes scanned the area, looking for the familiar flash of (H/C) hair. Or maybe, they’d be able to hear her twinkling laughter. After a few minutes of looking they each sigh in defeat.

“I promise,” they each hear. Their hearts hammering with recognition as they all glance down, right under their noses at the bus stop. A figured paced behind the line of people, obviously anxious, “I know, I know. But New York has been safe for a while now mum. Yes, I know. I start my first day tomorrow and I promise I’ll ask my supervisor where the dangerous places in New York are.”

 _She sounds exactly the same_ , they all thought, even the way she huffed and shook her head made their hearts clench with familiarity.

“Dudes,” Mikey whispered, clutching the edge of the building tighter as he leaned over a bit more, “it’s really her.”

The three other turtles didn’t respond to their brother, too enthralled by watching the person beneath them.

“Listen, I have to go,” the person on the other end on the phone kept talking erratically, obviously not wanting to end the call. “I promise I’ll phone again when I get home. Okay, Okay, good night. Talk to you in a bit.” You quickly pulled the phone from your ear and ended the call.

The stress of the day had really gotten to you and right now the bath in your crappy little apartment appealed more than anything. It was only a short bus ride, but it was still shorter than walking. So, you resisted the urge to speed walk home and waited. You promised your mother you would try and avoid any dangerous situations, you didn’t know the streets well enough yet.

Only, when it did arrive a few moment later, it was full to the brim. Sweaty people pressed against one another and the glass. Steam fogged up the glass, but you could still watch as the people swayed with the movement of the bus.

No one got off and the shout of the driver barely carried over the grumbling passengers, “the bus is too full. Please wait another hour for the next one.”

You let out a frustrated groan, and turned on your heels before stalking down the pavement. You grumbled under your breath at the how there needed to be more buses before you started the journey home.

Your heels clicked against the pavement. It was quite late now, with only a few people on the street. Some enjoying the night and others were pacing quickly past you. Obviously used to the hustle and bustle of the streets in New York.

You slowed slightly when you spotted your favourite fast food from the corner of your eye. Your mouth watering at the thought. The sign outside said it delivered. You walked closer to the takeaway to grab a menu from the outside, your eyes quickly scanned it as you continued to walk.

“Dudes,” a voice echoed around you, making you shake your head with a smile at the language, “she still likes (F/T/O), that’s a good sign, right?”

That made you freeze as you glance down at the (F/T/O) menu in your hand and as quick as you could, you turned on the spot and glanced around.

When you couldn’t see anyone you frowned, tucking the menu into your pocket. Before deciding to walk home fast. You turned on the spot, planning to speed walk all the way home when you walked into someone.

You bounced backwards and onto the pavement. Your bum and back hitting it with a loud thump. You groan in pain and it was echoed by whoever you hit. In the distance you heard gasps, the person that was watching you. You were starting to think whoever they were, were watching you from a window, and you were just being paranoid.

You sit up and glanced at the person you walked into and felt the blood drain from your face. Oh god, it’s the person watching over your internship, Miss.O’Neal. You quickly shoot to your feet and pull her up.

You dusted off her shoulders and sent her an apologetic look, “I’m so sorry Miss.O’Neal!” You apologise, hoping this wasn’t the end of your internship before it had even started.

For the first time that evening, April glanced at you and raised a brow, “what did I say about calling me that? I feel like my mum. Call me April.”

“Right,” you rub the back of your head sheepishly as you remembered her words earlier when you went for your introduction, “sorry. It’s a habit to do that.”

April smiled, and laughed lightly, “it’s a habit for you to call everyone Miss.O’Neal?”

Your eyes widened and you shook your head, and started to stammer, “that wasn’t what I meant- I- I just- I-”

A laugh interrupted your ramblings, “calm down (Y/N), relax,” she glanced around the now empty street, “which way are you going?”

You pointed towards where you were heading, “the bus is another hour so I decided to walk. It’s only a 30 minute walk. Where are you going?”

April shrugged and waved a hand dismissing the question, “I just heard a few friends would be around here. I’ll walk that way with you, I live not too far.”

With your back turned to the turtles, they watched wide eyed as April turned to them and winked. On queue Donnie’s phone went off, and all four looked at the incoming message.

_Splinter told me what was going on. I’m coming to help you look for her._

“Well,” Mikey huffed, “we’re screwed. She knows who our secret crush is. Do you think she’ll be mad at me?”

Leo shook his head, “I don’t think we are. She knows her from work. She might not know (Y/N) is the one we’re looking for.”

Raph leant on the ledge of the building, following the duo with his eyes, “either way, are you gonna continue following her?”

Donnie shrugged, pushing his glasses up his nose, “I guess. Just don’t make any comments again Mikey. She nearly spotted us.” Even though he wanted to see her reaction, an accidental sighting would make confronting her a lot easier.

Mikey nodded quickly, rubbing the sore spot on his head were Raph hit him to shut him up. He will admit though that he was teeny, wincey, bit loud. But nothing too drastic. The others thought otherwise though. He couldn’t help himself. You’d always go on about how you wanted to go out for (F/T/O).

It gave him hope. Hope he could see building in his brothers’ eyes.

So, they planned to follow you and April. Who kept you talking about the things you liked and wanted to try to do. So many things sounded familiar to each brother. Some they all knew, some they didn’t They whispered amongst themselves as they pointed this out. The way you walked, talked, acted in general. The way you moved your hands when you were talking about something passionate.

Your laugh.

They each sighed when they heard you laugh, quickly become jealous of April who could actually talk to you and make you laugh. April never looked back at them again though. She would check her phone every so often when she got a text from work, but nothing major.

It was then Donnie got an idea. They could ask questions without having to actually be there. The noise of the world around them made it hard for them to hear. They started to bicker as tried to come up with the perfect question between them.

Mikey thought it should be about food, preferably pizza.

Raph kept quiet for the most part, but as a lot of his dream scenarios involved relaxing, he kept saying they needed to ask if she liked lay-ins.

Leo wanted to ask if she liked meditating.

Donnie said they needed to ask something generic but in-depth based on what they know. He thought they should ask something simple, like, if she like science or computers. His brothers quickly saw through his ploy however and the bickering continued.

It was, strangely enough, Raph that came up with the perfect question. One that could confirm their fantasies or destroy them in an instance.

“Ask her if she likes turtles.” A statement from Raph but it was a perfect question. Her profile stated, if Donnie remembered correctly, that she liked reptiles. That could mean anything, especially as a lot of people don’t associate turtles with reptiles.

Donnie quickly typed out the message and they all waited impatiently for Aprils phone to buzz indicating it she’d received it. But, as soon as the phone buzzed the worst thing imaginable happened. An alarm went off in a jewellers ten blocks from here. The warning buzzed on all of Donnie’s technology making the brothers go stiff. They needed to do their job. They might never get this opportunity again, but their duty to the city came first. It always did.

So, with heavy hearts, they left. Never getting their answer.

*****

Later that evening, with their heads hung, each of the turtles walked back into their lair. They usually slid in, with laughter announcing their arrival to their father, who always seemed to be at the cusp of enlightenment during their arrival. But today, they were so quiet that they even made splinter jump, who was watching his soaps.

“Good Evening my sons,” he greeted with a nod of his head. He only got grunts and mumbled replies as they each put their weapons away for the night. But Splinter knew what to do to pull them out of their self-pity. “April stopped by earlier.”

Immediately his sons were in front of him, their eyes wide with curiosity and fear.

Leo coughed when his father said nothing, finding his voice after a few minutes, “did she say anything Sensei?”

Splinter shrugged, keeping his sons on their toes, “maybe. Why, was she supposed to leave a message?”

The brothers shared a look, before Raph sighed, “we asked her to ask someone a question. We’re waiting for an answer.”

Splinter rubbed his chin thoughtfully, building unnecessary suspense, “Are you now. I supposed that would explain the message she left.”

Mikey jumped in front of his father, his face close to his as he said, “what message?!”

With the flick of his tail, Splinter sent Mikey on his back on the ground, “so impatient my sons. And as for Aprils’ message. It was the about the girl you were all fussing about, (Y/N) was it? Ah yes, that was her name.”

“Did you tell her anything?” Donnie asked, as Raph pushed Mikey up.

Splinter waved a dismissive hand, “only that you were looking for the young girl, her name and I showed her the picture of her your found on the wiff-ee. She said to say that she was cute and she wanted to talk to you about her. Oh, and something else.”

Ignoring how Splinter said Wifi wrong, they each sent each other a worried glance, “and!” Each of the brothers said in sync.

“Oh!” Said splinter, giving all of his sons a mischievous look, “she also said that (Y/N) loves turtles.”

Mikey fainted.


	10. Turtle, Mutant, Ninja, Teenagers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten to add that little something extra

**One Month Later…**

Using April as their interrogator/questioner/inside woman, the turtles had slowly found out more about you over the past month. It had only made their longing for you grow. Their dream scenarios felt a lot more real now that they knew a real person was behind the holographic projection and there wasn’t much difference between the two people they’d ‘met’.

It was getting late now though, so the brothers are preparing for their nightly patrols. There hadn’t been any activity for a while but it always better to be safe than sorry. Each brother was eager to get the patrol over with so they could go back to the dream headsets. Knowing that you were real had only fuelled their longing to spend time with you, much to splinters dismay.

“Is April coming over tonight?” Raph asked Donnie, knowing the turtle secretly kept track of her. But, more so since she had become close friends with the (H/C) haired female. He had caught him mumbling and had subtly used this information to try and keep track of (Y/N). Despite their ‘not-stalking’ they still had no idea where she lived.

“Yeah, she’s coming about 10.”

“Oooh yeah!” Mikey drawled, “I can find out more info about my precious pizza topping.” Mikey had finally told his brothers about his inside joke, which they had not found at all funny. Or a good enough nickname for their precious (Y/N).

The sun was setting and Leo was giving each of his brothers a route that intercepted each other’s. After so long it became a tedious routine but it gave their life purpose where they couldn’t live a normal one. After all, they are Ninjas. They can’t have normal lives. That was what the headsets were for.

So, geared up. They prepared to leave when the alarms went off.

Donnie raced over to the computer and his fast typing quickly silenced the alarms. His tapping replaced the silence. Suddenly the sound of police radio chatter filled the air. Images filled the screen and a map zoned in on a certain area, a red dot pulsing on the screen.

“There’s been gun shots reported, and the police say it’s the foot clan,” Donnie reported, pointing to the map on the screen without looking up, “apparently they’ve taken hostages at a business convention.”

Raph clicked his knuckles. Donnie transferred the information to his wireless device. Mikey ate a slice of pizza. Leo cross his arms, nodding at his brothers. They all walked into the shadows and in a flash, they vanished into the night.

*********

You sighed as you glanced down at your phone and then back up at April and Vern who were packing up the equipment from the latest broadcast. Your legs were aching from a long day, and this wasn’t going to help. The sun was starting to set now and you knew this long day was about to get longer.

“Guys,” you called to them, wandering towards the van, “we’ve been sent an urgent job. Apparently, some clan is holding people at gun point at a business convention down town, they want us to cover it as we’re the closest.”

April grabbed the phone, her eyes quickly scanned the words before she turned and started running down the streets towards the convention. You only huffed before running after her, Vern shouting from behind the two of you as he was forced to quickly pack the rest of the equipment alone, and follow in the truck. You gave him a brief glance as you followed April around the corner.

“April!” You called after her as she ran passed the police blocking off the doors and down an alley way to the side. You called to her again and followed her into the alley way.  When finally caught up with April she was huddled close to a wall, concentrating on her wrist. With April having finally stopped, you slowed down your running, trying to catch your breath.

*****

The four turtle brothers hurried to the business centre in silence. It was a small convention held every year. One of little interest to most, so it bothered them as to why the foot clan would attack there. Then again, it was an easy target, little to no security, a lot of people that aren’t likely trained in combat and it’s in a prime location. If they wanted publicity to alert New York that they were back, it would be a good way to do it.

The brothers skidded to a halt the building across from the attack and quickly came up with a plan of attack, “layout Donnie,” Leo ordered as they huddled close together.

“Right,” Donnie nodded, pulling up a hologram of the floor layout, “there are only two exits. One is being blocked by the police and the other is an employees entrance. We could probably climb through the vents but the side door is our best bet-”

A voice cut Donnie off, “April!” The brothers stared at each other as they each recognised the voice. The very same voice they were going to run home to tonight. It was (Y/N). Sticking their heads over the side, they each spotted (Y/N) and April. Donnie noted that April was hacking into the side doors lock with the watch her gave her. What concerned each brother, however, was that April had dragged (Y/N) into her dangerous adventures.

They watched as the two quickly talked before walking into the building that was overrun with foot clan soldiers.

Mikey elbowed Raph next to him, “oh this is not good guys.”

Donnie quickly jumped back up and planned a new entrance and escape route, before showing it to his brothers, “when we get in there, I’ll turn off the lights and then we can attack. We’ll have to keep an eye on (Y/N) at the same time. We don’t know what will happen if she…” Donnie couldn’t finish. Each of his brothers knew what he meant.

If she saw them.

With a nod of agreement between them, the brothers went to save the hostages.

*****

 

April turned towards you as she heard your laboured breaths from running all the way here, in heels, your earlier call having been unknowingly blanked by her.

“Oh! (Y/N), sorry I didn’t realise you were following me. I think I found a back door in, and hopefully we can film without getting caught.” You nodded, excited to be a part of the action but nervous, of course. These were criminal with guns and who knows what other weapons they had. Vern had always told you to be weary of Aprils ‘adventures’, even though it had earned him the title of hero and the nickname the ‘falcon’. But you refused to call him that.

April stepped forward towards a hidden door near a pile of rubbish, and quietly pushed a hidden door open. You mentally questioned how she could open the door easily, and spotted a swipe access card to the side. The light green. Did she hack it? You would have to ask her later. It squeaked loudly and you cringed. April stepped into the darkness of the room and you quickly followed behind her, hearing a hushed, “oh this is not good guys,” behind you.

As you weaved the maze of corridors, following April closely, but keeping an eye on the many doors around you. You both finally managed to find the main hall. A small archway leading into the area but a turned over table gave the two of you cover, as you ducked behind it. People were forced on their knees with their hands above their head in a large gathering in the centre of the hall. The stalls around the side abandoned. People whispering in fear and some in pain as they were struck across the head with the butt of their oppressor’s guns.

April pulled out her phone to start recording. Following her lead, you quickly started doing the same, quickly pointing it in the other direction. You’re recording was nothing special, just the ‘foot clan’ pushing people to the floor, large guns in each of their hand, and a few had some hand combat weapons, the sort you’d imagine a ninja would use.

You had a flash back to a cheesy film you watched on valentine’s day about a Ninja falling in love. You quickly got distracted thinking about the name of the film, not paying attention to the recording. What was it called? Ninja Love? No. My Ninja Lover? No, that wasn’t right either. To Love a Ninja? Yes! Only, by the time you focused on the world again, you saw a masked member glance right in your direction before signalling that there were more people to others around him. 

*****

The brothers found a hidden post to the side and surveyed the situation in an extremely large vent. 200 or so hostages, a mixture of staff and visitors. Low lighting, multiple exits into hallways. But all had been gathered into the main hall. 45 Foot Clan henchman, more than usual, their numbers appeared to be increasing.

Leo spoked in hushed toned to his brothers without letting his eyes leave the scene, “Raph you take on the big guys on the left, Donnie and Mikey take the middle and I’ll take the right.” No one answered, but Leo knew they had heard him. It was then he spotted (Y/N) and April in the corner. Partially hidden by the shadows but made visible by how high they were holding their phones.

Leo smiled softly, she always was reckless. Then the Foot Clan soldiers spotted them as well.

“Donnie, lights. Attack in three, two, one.”

*****

Your eyes widen, and you opened you mouth to tell April to run, but the lights turned off. You heard the sound of glass breaking, grunts from a fight, a clash of weapons, someone screamed, and then the lights turned back on.

Your eyes widened as the ‘bad guys’ were now in an unconscious pile to the side. Their weapons in a pile on the other side of the hostages. You glanced at April to see her giving the scene before her a knowing smirk. Almost as if she knew what happened.

You narrowed your eyes at her, “do you know who did this?”

April’s head snapped towards you as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, “sort of. They’re heroes in the shadows of sorts, vigilantes if you will, I’ve been following them for a while.”

You nodded, “were they the people that stopped the spaceship attack?”

April shrugged a lie, as if she did not know the answer, not every convincingly either as she couldn’t make eye contact, “I don’t know. Besides, no one knows if that really was a space ship.” She signalled that you should both leave and you followed her out quietly, choosing to question her outside as the hostages ran out the building.

It was dark outside. The stars barely visible over the light pollution and the high buildings around you. The darkness of the alleyway would have been scary if you didn’t have the feeling that someone was watching over you. When you had shut the door behind you April was standing to the side, quickly typing on her phone with great interest.

Knowing she knew more than she was letting on, you decided to confront her, “if it flies and is from space, it’s a spaceship.” April turned to you with a frown. You waited for her response as a man in a hockey mask and holding a hockey stick skids around the corner and runs into the alley. When he spots the two of you, he skidded to a stop. You stepped back, unsure as to whether or not to feel threatened by him.

“Casey, take the mask off or the police will arrest you for acting suspicious,” April sighed walking up to him, and slapping him around the back of the head. You on the other hand, were watching with interest as ‘Casey’ took his mask off, revealing his sheepish grimace as he turned his head towards April.

“Sorry, I just found out about the hostages, I came as fast as I could to help them-,”

“-we have company Casey,” April quickly interrupted him.

Casey’s eyes flash to you, “who are you?” Regaining his awareness his face turned into a flirty smirk as he eyed you up and down and stuck out his hand, “Sorry that was rude. Lets start over. Hi. I’m Casey Jones, soon to be detective and shadow in the night and who are you lovely lady?” You could’ve swore you heard someone growl.

You slowly shook his hand, before letting it go again, your arm falling back down to your side, “(Y/N) (L/N), intern and future journalist. It’s nice to meet you Casey Jones.”

Casey sent you a blinding smile, but his attention turned to April as she coughed, “right,” he said remembering why he was here in the first place. “Are _they_ still here?”

April shrugged, “the foot clan have been dealt with, so you’re late and aren’t needed.”

Casey groaned, running his free hand down his face, “great. I always miss out on the fun.” April rolled her eyes, but quickly glanced up and her eyes widened. Ignoring you and Casey she nodded her head and quickly unlocked her phone and started texting someone. A passing shadow disrupting the little light shining into the alley. You went you glance up but Casey drew your attention to him.

“So,” Casey drawled, “you’re the infamous intern I’ve heard all about. Do you work with April a lot?”

You nodded, ignoring the urge to look up, “Yeah. But from what I’ve heard from the other interns I couldn’t have gotten anyone better, the others don't let them do anything, April lets me gets involved. How do you know April?” Another shadow passed over your head.

Casey bit his lip in thought, and laughed lightly, it sounded harsh and fake to your ears, “it’s a long story actually and I don’t really remember it. But that’s not important,” he took a step closer to you, and you heard a faint gasp along with the words ‘ _this is not good guys, that’s his move’_ , “want’s important is if you’ll go out for a date with me this Saturday?”

Before you could think of a way to turn him down a loud, “NOOO!” Echoed through the alley. A loud, high pitched screech filled the air, similar to a girlish scream, and a thump sounded behind you. You tried you turn around, but you were quickly pulled towards someone and away from Casey. You were being held so tight you couldn’t turn around to see, all you could do was feel the muscles in the arms holding you close, covered in skin tight, green clothes, which you swore looked like scales. His chest was hard against your back, unnaturally so. You froze on the spot, unsure as to what to do.

“Stay away Casey,” the male behind you warned, “she’s way out of your league anyway. I mean look at her and look at you.” You raised a brow at Casey who’s jaw was hanging open in shock. “I mean, you even get pineapple on your pizza! Who does that dude! I’m sorry but I can’t subject her to that sort of life.”

Casey composed himself and scoffed, “yeah right Mikey. And how are you going to explain your…situation.” You glance at April who was merely observing, her hand covering her mouth as she desperately tried not to laugh. What did she know?

“Oh shit,” ‘Mikey’ grumbled as three more thumps sounded behind you.

“Mikey,” someone warned, their voice barely an audible growl, “you are in so much trouble.”

While your holder was distracted you pulled away and quickly turned on the spot. The sight made you freeze.

It was a giant turtle.

Your vision blurred for a moment and you swayed on your feet making everyone around you take a worried step forward, but you held your ground. You definitely weren’t going to faint over this. So, you closed your eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again.

“Turtles?” You asked, all four of the turtles silently nodded. None of them realised it, but they were each holding their breath. You glance at them up and down in wonder, “how are you so big? Are you like a werewolf, do you shift into a were-turtle?”

While the others stood in shock at the statement Mikey was the first to break free of his stupor and start laughing, “that’s a first,” he slid closer on a handmade skateboard he quickly pulled off of his back, “so pretty lady, how about me and you get a pizza this Saturday?”

That broke his brothers out of their trance as they quickly tackled Mikey to the ground before he could get an answer and for managing to be the first to ask. His youthful charms made it so much easier for him to ask these things with no inhibitions. You barely caught any of the arguing between the brothers, as they rolled across the ground. Their shells bashing loudly and echoing around you.

You caught little bit of what they were saying though, “what the hell,”, “get a life,”, “you’re shit out of luck,”, “you can’t even share a pizza.”

You slowly stepped backwards towards April and Casey, “how long have you known these…were-turtles?” You whispered.

April sent you a grin, “they’re not were-turtles, they're mutants.”

“So, turtle, Mutants? Anything else I should know?”

Nodding his head, Casey added, “they’re also Ninjas,” you sent him a look, and he raised his hands in surrender, “blame the giant rat,” your eyes widened, “don’t ask about the rat and FYI. Don’t fight him.”

Shocked, you could only nod and repeat your question, “anything else I should know about the turtle, mutant, ninjas?”

April hummed, “well they’re teenagers-”

“-NOO!” All four brothers screamed, realising what was happening while they wrestled for your unknown affections.

Donnie jumped to his feet, “that is just a title, we are no longer teenagers, but human years we range from about 19 to 21. Our turtle’s genes have helped us mature beyond our years, both physically and mentally. I like to think as my mental capacity as having outgrown that of my brothers.”

Raph scoffed and Leo face palmed. Mikey was just shocked that he didn’t think of that pick-up line before Donnie. But he asked her on a date first so that was something he could always hold over his brothers.

“How long have you been on this planet?”

They each shared a look, Leo coughed, “what do you mean?”

“How old are you physically?”

They each grumbled a “15,” which made you smile and laugh lightly. The sound so familiar to them and it filled their hearts with joy.

You glanced at the four turtles and then the two humans, “I can already tell that this is going to make an interesting story?”

“What?” April asked, worried you were referring to an article.

You raised a brow, “how you both became friends with the turtles, I bet that’s interesting,” you turned to Casey, “did they attack you for running around wearing that creepy mask?”

Casey blanched, and then coughed, “no actually, they pretended to be aliens and told me they were gonna eat me and dip me in ranch dressing.”

You smiled widely and turned to the turtles who felt faint at finally seeing it face to face, “who’s idea was that?”

They each answered with a breathless, “me.” When they realised what the others had said, they all started arguing their case. But the sound of the police siren quickly silenced them and making them freeze, and they all remembered why they were in the alley in the first place.

April turned to the turtles and winked, knowing in her heart that the turtles might have a chance with the girl they’d been asking her to spy on these last few months. “I think we should take this conversation back to the lair.”

“The lair?” You asked. The turtles smirked before gesturing to the drain hole that was swiftly uncovered with a flick of Raphs foot.

Leo stepped forward, holding out his hand, “it’s a bit of a bumpy journey, but don’t worry you can ride on my chest,” he proudly stated, ignoring his glowering bothers.

“Thanks?” You managed a smile as you too stepped forward and took his hand, allowing him to lead to the hole.

He sent a smile back, “just hold on tight.” With a flick of his wrist he pulled you into his chest, his arms holding you tightly to him. You gasped at the motion. But, before you could question him, Leo jumped into hole, his brothers quickly grabbing the others without as much grace and followed.

*********

You kept your eyes closed as your pressed yourself closer to Leos chest, or plastron, as it is probably known to them, as your fingers clenched tightly over the top of the shell to get any sort of grip. The flash of colours and the whirling wind in your ears was making your head spin, so you just wanted to arrive at the mysterious ‘lair’.

Little did you know, Leo was trying desperately hard not to hyperventilate and pass out. For the first real time, he could feel you and his head was trying so hard to keep fantasy and reality separate as he couldn’t find any physical differences. Even the way you felt in his arms was just so similar, so right.

“Are you alright?” Leo shouted of the howling wind.

“Just peachy,” you replied, raising your voice so that you didn’t have to raise your head. The tunnel turned bumpy as it led closer to home and you squeaked at the sensation, trying to get impossibly closer to him. In response, Leo tightened his arms around you. You instantly felt safer and decided to blame the feeling on the nerves of possibly falling off the giant turtle, who’s name you didn’t know yet.

The tunnels end came into view after what seems like hundreds of twists and turns and Leo pulled you higher as he skidded across the ground on two feet before gently setting you down. The sound of his brothers echoing through the tunnels you’d just left. The three of them arguing about how stupid the others were.

Sharing a look you both quickly shuffled to the side as the five of them came bursting through. Leo pushed you behind his arm as they spun out of control and on their backs across the ground, their bickering never ceasing.

The moment they stopped the turtles quickly jumped to their feet. April and Casey quickly pulling away from the bickering turtles and stumbling over to you. You helped April stand as Casey collapsed against the wall. After a minute or two April wandered towards Casey and the two started whispering.

You nudged the turtled next to you with your elbow, your eyes met as you glanced up and he down, “I never did get your name?”

He smiled softly, “It’s Leonardo, but everyone calls me Leo.”

You hum in thought, smile widely when you get an idea, “can I call you something different?” Leo’s heart starts to beat faster at your words. You couldn’t possibly want to call him that? Right? “As everyone calls you Leo,” he started to sweat, “can I call you Lee?”

Leo swayed on his feet, as his head spun at the nickname, “she wants to call me…” Then he completely zoned out. Too overwhelmed with everything that was happening, a goofy smile taking over his face as he collapsed backwards against the wall, a dreamy sigh escaping his lips. Stopping their bickering, his brothers jumped to their feet to see what had happened to the dazed turtled.

Donnie turned to you, pushing his glasses up with a finger, “what happened?”

You shook your head, biting your lip as you glanced at the fallen turtled, “I don’t know,” you said with concern, “one minute we were talking and the next he just zoned out.” Donnie nodded in thought, unwilling to give out the information that you probably said something that was personal to him and his dream scape and the reality of it happening was too much for him.

Donnie sent you a smile, “don’t worry. He’ll be fine. He just hasn’t had enough Pizza today?”

“Pizza?” You ask. Donnie went on to explain how important the meal of pizza was to the brothers.

*****

Watching the whole scene unfold April and Casey observed from the shadows.

“What’s the deal with the four of them,” Casey asks a smirking April, “I’ve never seem them act this weird before.”

April glanced at the turtles, making sure they couldn’t hear her before leaning closer to Casey, “they all have a huge crush on her.”

“So, they all have a thing for her?” Casey asked in bewilderment.

April nodded, “yep. Donnie created a device and each of them spent their time there in different scenarios with someone that looked and acted like (Y/N) over there and when they found out they were all seeing the same person they hunted her down online and found her.”

Casey raised a brow, “and it just so happened that she was your intern. Doesn’t that seem like an amazing co-incident?”

April shrugged, “she was there for a week before they found out and she had the place secured for 4 months before hand. I like to think it was fate.”

Casey hummed, “fate is not the words I would use. Creepy, stalkerish, weird…are a few of the kinder words."

April shook her head with a smile, “oh come on Casey it’s cute and you know it. Maybe if they didn’t stalk her in their dreams first it would be less weird, but maybe it showed them who their soul mate was.”

Casey sent April a confused look, “soul mate?! Are you kidding me? There are four of them and one of her. How would that even work?”

April pulled out her phone and started showing him page, upon pages of information she had found on the internet, “actually. From my research, female turtles have many mates. So male turtles are used to ‘sharing’ for lack of a better word. So this is just their natural instincts. They would have the same ideologies of an ideal ‘mate’ and it just so happens that they managed to meet theirs.”

Casey shook his head, “so basically you’re telling me that all four of them want to f-”

“HEY GUYS!” Mikey called to the two of them, his hand tightly clasped around (Y/N)’s, Raph and Donnie dragging Leo with them as they waddled behind, “we’re gonna show (Y/N) the crib, are you coming?”

“Of course,” April smiled back, elbowing Casey on her way over to them for what he was about to say.

*****

You were pulled away from Leo by an arm that was wrapped around your shoulder, “ignore Leo.” It was the turtle from before, “he has issues and it’s best to let him deal with them.”

You glanced up at the orange masked ninja turtle and back at the blue masked one, “if you’re sure. He doesn’t look like he’s in any pain at least.”

Mikey nodded at you, “exactly. He’s just been stressed. But I know something that will take your mind off this.” You raised a brow and turned your attention back to the orange masked turtle and away from the blue masked one who’s others brothers were trying to wake him up.

“How?”

Mikey turned in the ‘entrance hall' and gestured to the door to the side, “how about a tour. I can show you the crib, the dojo…my room.” His voice took on a strange tone towards the end, but before you could question him, he pulled you towards the door, quickly turning to April and Casey to ask them if they wanted to come too. You were vaguely aware of other turtles following behind as Mikey started to tour.

“Don’t worry. You’re going to love this place, just ignore the smell.”

*********

“Over there is the dojo, and then that’s my room, that’s sensei’s room, and this,” he gestured to a wide, open area, “is the living room. Fully equipped with surround sound, high definition TV and my favourite, the mini fridge.” Mikey pointed to the object, that was decorated with various skateboard drawings.

You took in as much as you could of the underground lair, “what are all of your names?” You asked him, the other two turtles dragging Leo into the room and pushing him on the Sofa.

Mikey grinned, and pointed to his brother wearing the red bandana, “that’s Raphael, a big soft teddy bear…if big soft teddy bears are incredibly violent,” he jumped over to beside Donnie, “and over her sporting purple is Donatello, a genius in everything except in social skill and then there is me,” he gestures to himself while strutting a pose, “my name is Michelangelo, I’m a triple thread, in singing, dancing and eating pizza. Oh, and on the sofa having a moment is-”

“-Lee already told me his name,” you smiled, missing the glare his brothers sent his way. “So, you’re all brothers?” You asked. They nodded. “Who’s the youngest?”

Raph smirked at Mikey and pulled him into a choke hold to rub the top of his head violently, “that’s our little Mikey here.” You cringed at the violent show of affection.

“Mikey?” You asked, “a nickname?” Mikey wheezed out a ‘yes’ from between Raphs arm.

You couldn’t help but think of another nickname for the youngest turtle, “I’m surprised they don’t called you little mimi.” Then, Mikey fainted. Collapsed on the floor, Mikey’s eyes fluttered open as he stared at the ceiling with a loving sigh.

“She called me little mimi,” he whispered to himself. Donnie shook his head. Wondering why he was never given a nickname in any of his scenarios that would have this effect on him.

Watching from the shadows, Splinter slowly walked into the room, “I believe our new friend should visit another time when you are all well fed and rested?” You turned towards the new voice and tilted your head in wonder.

You saw the authority he held and quickly approached, holding out your hand, “hi, I’m (Y/N), it’s nice to meet you.” You remembered what Casey said about fighting the rat but couldn’t see such a gentle soul starting a fight. It then occurred to you that you never introduced yourself to the giant turtles, but if Casey was anything to go by you figured she'd probably told you about them. 

Splinter smiled and gently shook your hand, “Sensei Splinter, I’m their father.”

You squinted your eyes and leaned closer to him observing his face closely, before leaning back with a confirming nod, “they have your eyes.”

Splinters eyes squinted with his smile as he turned to the turtle brothers, “I like your new friend boys. But it’s time for your patrol, so you all better be going.” Mikey and Leo shot up and woke from their dazes at Splinters words.

Bowing their head, each turtle chanted, “yes Sensei.” Splinter waved goodbye before taking his leave. Satisfied at having met the girl his sons had been obsessed with for so long. He had to say, his sons had chosen well. Even if she didn’t know that they’d chosen her.

April linked arms with you and led you out of the living room and towards the tunnel, “bye guys, see you later!” She called to them as she led you away. You sent a wave over your shoulder at their sad faces.

“See you soon,” you said, watching their faces light up at the comment. Casey stayed behind.

When you climbed out of the sewers, April linked her arm back with your and led you in an unknown direction, “we are having a girls night tonight, I have so much to tell you.” You laughed at her antics and made her pick up (F/FF) on the way to her place.

Today had definitely been…different. But, you couldn’t help but feel that it had been a good different.


	11. Issues

April filled you in that night about how she met the brothers, originally, and how they were reunited again years later. She had known the brothers now for 5 years and helped them save New York, twice. Which explained Vern and his ‘position’. It took all night for her to explain, and the brothers became more intriguing to you.

Staying in the shadows, fighting evil and trying to live a life in the sewers away from civilisation. Being Ninjas would probably have been hard enough without the added complication of being giant mutant turtles. You felt sorry for them, the brothers were forced to watch the world around them and never be apart of it. To save it and never be acknowledged for everything they did.

The next morning, after a night of binge eating and talking all night, you both woke up late. You lived alone so you didn’t worry about telling anyone where you were. Aprils phone however was an endless stream of messages from the brothers, although she didn’t tell you what they said, she did say they wanted you to go back to the lair to ‘discuss’ things.

Their patrol started at sundown, until the early hours of the morning. But April got you both the next day off of work to meet them during the day, she said she told the boss that she wanted to help you spot stories. But she’d being doing that since you became an intern, but if it got you the day off you weren’t going to question it. You had no idea when she planned this however, but she had it all arranged before you had even woken up.

The two of you walked in no specific direction that afternoon to the lair, letting the brothers rest a bit, but April seemed determined to go anywhere than where we went yesterday. Eventually, she picked an alley that was empty and started texting again.

“Do we not climb into the sewers?” You asked, a strange noise coming from around the corner making you jump.

April shook her head, not taking her eyes off her phone, “they come and collect us. It’s easier as you can never use the same entrance a lot and I always get lost.”

You gulped, “does that mean we have to slide again?”

On cue, the drain hole was flipped over and a turtle stepped out, his purple bandana blowing in the breeze, “don’t worry (Y/N), it’s closer this time and you won’t get hurt, I promise.” It was Donnie and following close behind was Raph. The two glared at each other when they were both situated at the top before turning to smile at you and April.

You hummed, “alright. So, who goes with who?”

Donnie stood up straighter, “you’re with me and April is with Raph.”

You nodded and walked up to him, noticing a bead of sweat running down his face and his shaking hands, he looked nervous “where are the others?” You asked, hoping to ease his nerves.

“Still asleep,” Raph grumbling, sending you a wink, “they had a late night and can’t handle it.” You only nodded, not getting the double meaning to his words, and took Donnie’s outstretched hand, his hands were smooth and soft, a lot more so than Leos. Donnie gave Raph a nod as he pulled you close, his arms tight around you. Donnie was squealing inside like Mikey would outside, the feel of your body against his was perfect to what the simulation gave him, his machine was perfect and so was the girl in his arms. Trying to act as cool and collected as Leo did yesterday, Donnie jumped into the drain hole, holding you tight.

*****

Donnie’s landing wasn’t as smooth as Leo’s, instead of landing on his feet, Donnie stumbled his nerves getting the best of him, and his shell hit the floor at an odd angle making it spin and slide across the hall. The spinning exit making you pull yourself closer to Donnie as you tried to stop yourself from flying off. Only, your head was spinning so much when Donnie did stop spinning you continued to cling tightly to him, not that he minded. In fact, he stayed perfectly still, just holding you.

Much to Raphael’s displeasure.

Raph stormed over and touched your shoulder lightly, “it’s okay, you can let go.” His tone was so soft and caring both Donnie and April were shocked by the change. Mikey’s description of a Raph being a soft teddy bear was actually accurate…for once.

Opening an eye, you glance up at Raph, “I’ll fall over, my head is still spinning.” With a sigh, Raph leaned over and picked you off of Donnies plastron, while holding you close to his and carried you into the living room. Donnie quickly jumped to his feet, following suit like a lost puppy, as April continued to watch with a dropped jaw.

With a small laugh and a shake of her head she followed the weird trio, “this is going to be interesting.”

Raph carried you to one of the sofas in the living room and gently placed you down. By this point your head had stopped spinning, but Raph didn’t seem to mind, as long as you weren’t clutching to Donnie and him instead. The sensation of you being in his arms made his knees weak and his pulse go quicker. He kept thinking back to all those simulations where he woke up in bed with you, the warmth radiating from you and the smell of your shampoo. Everything was the same.

You glanced up at Raph with a smile, “thanks for that. You’re Raphael, right?”

Raph nodded, “yeah, but everyone calls me Raph.”

You shook your head, “I think I’m going to call you Raphael, I like it better.” Raph nodded, his mind flicking between reality and fantasy as he fell backwards into one of the other sofas.

“Yeah,” he breathed, his voice a dreamy whisper. You frowned, did all the brothers have these sorts of moments? Donnie glanced briefly at Raph, before sitting down next to you.

“So,” you turned to look at Donnie who started talking, “how are you?”

You smiled, “I’m great, you’re Donatello, right?” Donnie nodded, “do you have nickname?”

“Everyone calls me Donnie,” you tilted your head at his words, making him gulp, “so, what do you want to do?”

You shrug, “I don’t know, April said you guys wanted to talk or something.”

April! Glancing over your shoulder, Donnie spots his friend smirking as she placed herself in the corner on an armchair, he gulped again, pushing his glasses up, “right. Well, it’s just the basics really. Don’t tell anyone we exist, plan meetings ahead, tell us if you see anything, help us with cover stories and you might be targeted by the foot clan,” your eyes widened in fear, making him panic, “but don’t worry! We’ll keep an eye on you to make sure that nothing bad happens!”

You sighed in relief, “that’s a lot to take in and if I’m honest a bit scary.”

Donnie nodded, waving his arms around to get his point across, “yeah, but it will get easier, I promise.”

In waving his arms around, Donnie drew attention to his arms and the many devices on them, and you reached a hand out, touching one of the many screens, “woah, those are cool.”

Beaming with pride, Donnie couldn’t help but sit straighter and puff out his chest, “thanks. I made them out of rubbish I found in the sewers.”

Glancing at the devices with a slack jaw, you whispered to Donnie in awe, “that’s awesome. I wish I was that smart.”

“You’re smart in your own way,” You glance up at the smiling, purple masked, turtle, “if you want I can make you something?”

“Really?!” Your eyes sparkled so much you made Donnies heart skip a beat, “you could do that.”

“Yep,” Donnie pointed at April, “I made April a watch for her birthday that allows her to do all sorts of stuff. I can make you one too!” Squealing with excitement, you jump and Donnie and give him a big hug, quickly Donnie hugged back. Donnie stood up, pulling you with him as he led you to his workshop, exchanging the hug for holding hands, “if we’re quick before the others wake up we can start a preliminary design and you can tell me your app and system preferences.” Confused but excited, you nodded and let Donnie pull you into his lab.

April watch the whole scene with a wide smirk, unable to do anything but. When the two of you left, she decided to pull Ralp out of his day dream and wake him up. A pillow thrown at his face was quick and without injury to her as he was known for his flying fists when woken up unexpectantly. Raph jumped up, a startled gasp escaping his lips in the process, making him growl threateningly and hunch over as he prepared for a fight. Raph looked around, preparing for the oncoming attack, only to see April standing there with her arms crossed.

Standing straight and clearing his throat, Raph nodded, “April, what’s going on?”

“Donnie took (Y/N) into his lab and he’s making her something.”

Raph narrowed his eyes and stormed towards Donnie’s lab, his nostrils flaring as his breathing increased. April followed. She was never usually a trouble maker, but she was trying to push the brothers to confess or at least ask you out, more than Mikey’s half-hearted proposal yesterday. Raph stormed passed his brothers rooms and in doing so, woke up Leo.

Leo stuck his head of out his bedroom door, his eyes barely open as he let out a loud yawn to watch Raph stomp down the hall, “some of us are trying to sleep Raph!” He called after his brother before going to go back into his room. Only the sight of April stopped him. When did she get here? “April,” Leo greets with a wide yawn, “what are you doing here?” He’d been in the dream scenarios for a few hours last night and was paying the price for the lack of sleep.

April shrugs, “just watching the drama unfold, you go back to bed and I’ll make sure (Y/N) is alright.” Leo nods, and does just that. He closes the door, muttering a goodnight before jumping back into his oversized bed. He snuggles into his pillows, his body relaxing with every passing second.

Then he realised what April said.

Jumping back out of bed and slamming his door open, Leo chased after April, “what did you say about (Y/N)?!” He skidded to a stop outside of Donnie’s lab, having seen a flick of Aprils hair as she walked into the room. Leo glanced into the room to see (Y/N), Raph, Donnie and April all looking back at him with weird expressions. Donnie rolled his eyes before turning back to measuring (Y/N)’s wrist. Leo cleared his throat, “morning everyone.”

You laughed lightly, “it’s the afternoon.” Leo coughed, too embarrassed to say anything but squeak slightly before turning and walking back to his room. You turned back to Donnie, “so this foot fetish group may or may not come after me now that I know you.”

Donnie laughed lightly, but raised a brow at your words, how were you so in the dark about the foot clan but wanted to work in journalism, “that’s right. It depends on if they’re looking for us and their numbers. They’d never attack in crowded places, but they might use you to get to us. It’s better to be safe than sorry.”

Raph scoffed, muttering under his breath, “more like it’s better to stalk.”

You glanced over your shoulder to raise a brow at Raph, “what did you say Raphael?” Huffing, Raph turned his head away and mumbled a ‘nothing’. You shook your head at him before turning back to Donnie, “was this watch how April hacked into the door at the convention?”

“Yep!” April chimed in, “Donnie is a technical genius, he can make or fix anything. I even once hacked into a moving laptop!”

You turned to look at April with wide eyes, “freelance?” You ask.

April nodded, “yeah, I had intel that a scientist was working for shredder. I was disguised, I was wearing a wig and everything, to get the information I needed I pretended to be a fan and I was nearly done when he gave it to someone to transfer to a different location. I had to follow but had to change my clothes and everything at the last minute to keep him in the dark!”

You leaned closer to April, intrigued as to what happened next, “you got the data right?”

April nodded, “yeah but there was a code that deleted the data a few minuets after I started reading it. But I found some information, which led me to-”

“-April!” Donnie interrupted, it wasn’t that he didn’t want you to know. But he’d been practising a speech for how he’d tell you his technical version. “I don’t think this is the time.” Donnie released your wrist, “I think I have everything I need. I can just text you later if I need to know anything else. The schematics can be complicated at first, but once I put your preferences in, it’s just a matter of putting it all together.”

You nod along to his words, before pulling out your phone, unlocking it and handing it to him, “add your number or take mine, whatever is easier.”

Donnie fainted.

Growling, “bloody idiot,” Raph grabbed your phone and walked over to Donnie’s workbench to write down your number before handing it back to you. “Sorry about him, he has-um-”

“-Issues?” You added, and Raph nods, smirking and trying to use it to his advantage.

“Yeah, a lot of issues that one.”

Clicking filled the room as Splinter wandered into the room, upon seeing Donnie on the floor he only sighed, “did he work all night again?” He asked, before spotting you and April in the room. He knew, that more than likely, you were the unknowing culprit, having done or said something to encourage these strange reactions his sons have been having lately.

Raph shook his head, “no Sensei, he’s just having a moment because of his issues.” Raph flicked his eyes to you, signalling to Splinter that you were indeed the culprit.

“I see, you better take him back to his room.” Raph nodded, bending down to pick up Donnie, throwing an arm over his shoulder and standing to his full height so his feet wouldn’t drag. “(Y/N), would you like join me for tea. I should get to know you better if you’re going to be staying around this much.” Raph dropped Donnie in shock, before quickly bending down to pick him up again with a sharp look from splinter. Raph knew the true reason, but he knew better than to go against his father’s wishes.

You nodded happily, “will do.” You glanced over to Raph, “do you need help?”

Raph shook his head, “he slipped is all. Besides, April can help me.” April nodded, signalling for you to follow Splinter.

You waved goodbye following the giant rat to have some tea.

*****

Splinters room was quaint but perfect. Large tapestries, that looked handmade hung from the walls, large cushions were positioned all over the floor, bonsai trees surrounded the area, candles and incense creating a calm, peaceful atmosphere. In the corner was small teapot, kettle and a few cups.

“Please, sit down while I prepare the tea.” Splinter gestured to a specific cushion, one opposite a cushion that looked very well used.

“It’s peaceful in here,” you comment, breathing in the new pleasant smells and relaxing into the cushion. Even the sound of the kettle boiling in the background did nothing to break the serene calm, only adding to it like white noise.

“Thank you, I usually play music but my stereo broke. Donatello is fixing it for me.” You nod, your eyes continuing to dance around the room and looking at every intricate detail that had been added to make this place his own. Eventually, the tea was done and Splinter bought you over cup.

“Thank you,” you smile as you accept it, using the cup to warm your hands.

“I would like to say thank you for keeping my sons secret,” you nod your head, blowing your tea, “but I would like to ask you a serious question, you do not have to answer straight away, but it is important to me that you do answer eventually.”

Feeling the atmosphere change, you lowered your tea and nodded again, “I’ll try.”

Splinter took a sip of his tea, humming in thought, “my sons may be ninjas but just like every other creature in this world they desire companionship, and they seek this in the form of friendship. Now, young (Y/N), are you willing to be my sons friend?”

*****

Raph, sat in the living room, watching splinters door with wide worried eyes. As wise as his father was the last thing any of the brothers would want is for their father to have the ‘talk’ with their crush. Or even talk about their crush. Or worse, tell her to leave!

Raph shot from his chair, but a pillow to the face made him stop himself from storming into his fathers private room, “calm yourself Raph. Splinter won’t do anything stupid.”

Raph groaned falling back into the chair, “you don’t know that April! You see a different side to him, he can get very protective and it gets weird very quickly.” Curious, April went to ask for details when Mikey wandered into the room, followed by Leo who looked much more awake now.

“Morning dudes,” Mikey greets, “and April…” Seeing April seemed to wake something up in Mikey, “is (Y/N) here?” Raph groans at his words, and Leo answers.

“Yeah, but I think she’s still with Donnie.”

Raph groaned even louder, “I wish!” He said, his voice echoing through the living room, “she’s with Sensei, he wanted to talk to her!” Mikey and Leo stopped in their tracks, jaws dropping and their bodies going ridged.

April eyed the brothers in shock, “what am I missing here!”

Leo pulled himself out of his stupor, “Sensei wasn’t like this with your because he trusted you and viewed you as family. Not only is (Y/N) and outsider but she’s also,” Leo glanced at Splinters door, before whispering, “you know!”

“That doesn’t explain anything,” April adds.

Mikey grabs a slice of pizza before walking to April, “dad is going to try and see if (Y/N) is worthy of any of us by asking her a series of trick questions that will ruin everything. So all I will have left is you,” Mikey holds up the slice of Pizza and slowly takes a bite, “because now I am going to die alone!” April sighs, thinking the brothers over dramatic before the door opens and you and splinter leave. Splinter was smiling and you looked very confused but nodded to everyone in the room.

“Is there anywhere I can take a call?” You ask, “I just got a load of missed calls from a friend and the signal isn’t too good.”

April nods and points to a hall, it leads into the sewers, “there’s a vent down there. The signal is good but it’s a couple of minutes’ walk. Do you need me to show you?”

You shook your head, “I’ll be fine thanks. I’ll be back in a about ten minutes.”

The moment Splinter knew you were out of ear range he turned to his sons and April with a wide smile, “I have solved this issue. I asked her outright.” The brothers gawked at Splinter, and then glanced at April, who finally realised what they meant, he may be wise and only speak the truth but this was just common sense.

“About what?” April asked.

“I asked (Y/N) if she would like to be friends with my sons and she replied she’d love too! She thinks they’d be great friends!”

All four of them groaned, Mikey started talking to his Pizza again, “we’ve bene friend zoned little buddy!”

Splinter glanced at all four of them confused, “what did I do?”

Raph got up and left the room.

Leo went to meditate.

Mikey went to find more Pizza.

April approached Splinter with a sad smile, “you may have made it harder for them to admit their feelings.”

Splinter frowned, “the best relationships start with friendship. They could not build a foundation without someone to base it on. My sons are unique and until she can understand that she is not worthy of them.” April’s eyes widened, maybe being wise was the best thing for the brothers. Then she realised something else.

Splinter gave great relationship advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely a filler chapter but this one is 1000 times longer than normal and help the development. The story will get interesting from here on out. I can promise you that much!


	12. Panic!

Over the next few weeks a routine started for you and the four ninja mutant turtle brothers that had become your friends. Good friends, even. After your ‘chat’ with Splinter, things changed. Every night you’d visit the brothers after your internship and before their patrols. Sometimes April would come with you, sometimes she didn’t. You didn’t see Casey a lot, the brothers claimed it was a clash of schedules. When you eventually saw Casey he just shrugged and agreed without questioning it. April laughed when she found out but you never knew why, only shrugging off the incident as you were quickly distracted by one of the brothers. Conveniently.

When the nights started getting the longer the brothers would walk you home before going on patrol. They would stay in the shadows, and sometimes you’d join them there. The brothers would carry or walk you back, depending on how late it was. Sometimes, you’d even walk through the shadows with them. They used this time to deal with the smaller, various crimes in New York as they went. Mikey would call it ‘helping the little man’. Leo hit him around the head every time he bought it up, he said they helped everyone.

It led to them figuring out where you lived.

Which led to the midnight visits.

Donnie would text in advance and would tell you that a pizza was also ordered, they always made sure to order your favourite one too. They’d arrive just before the food, climbing through your window like you’d image ninjas from a tale, shrouded in shadows, silent and deadly. And yet, there was still that edge of bickering that only siblings had. They’d give you the cash for the pizza, including tip and hide while you answered the door. They stay for an hour, eat the pizza, laugh and joke (generally at one of their brothers’ expenses, usually Mikey’s) and leave again. Disappearing into the night with a smile and a promise to see you the next day. You didn’t get a lot of sleep, but you slept sounder than ever before.

Knowing they were around made you feel a lot safer. You weren’t scared to go out at night. You felt free and you weren’t scared of the dark because you knew they were in it. Watching. Waiting. Ready to act and save the city. Ready to save you.

Your friendship with the brothers was developing as well. Raph was teaching you self-defence. Leo was teaching you how to meditate and the wonders of yoga. You’d watch films or play games with Mikey. And you’d sit with Donnie in his work room as he worked on his inventions, just letting him ramble to someone and get his ideas out. You even made time for splinter and would have tea with him every once in a while. You felt apart of their family and you were getting to know them in a deeper sense. You knew them as more than the ninja vigilantes, they were your friends. And their bought with them, their own little quirks.

Mikey had started calling you weird nicknames.

Raph knitted you a scarf.

Donnie make you the watch he promised.

Leo whisked you away one night and made a vow to protect you, no matter what.

Tonight, was just like any other night.

It was the start of December, the nights cold and long. The brothers were escorting you and April back to the surface and then to your respective apartments. You were going to Aprils first. The six of you were walking, weaving through dark alleys so you could stay together a little longer.

You shivered lightly as the cold air swirled around you drawing a certain younger turtles’ attention, quickly Mikey shuffled up close to you and wrapped a warm arm around your shoulders, pulling you close to his side.

“It’s alright! Mikey is here to keep you warm angel!” You rolled your eyes but let his arm stay where it was. He was right, it was warm.

Raph scoffed, subtly flexing his arms as if to help his argument, “if she really wanted to keep warm Mikey, she’d just need one hug from me and she’d be set for the rest of the night.”

Mikey stuck his tongue out at his brother but laughed none the less, “yeah right Raph, with your icy personality you couldn’t keep anything warm. She’d freeze from one look!” The two continued to bicker about who was warmer, one even claimed they could ‘fry an egg on these pecs’.

April smirked from the side-lines. You hadn’t noticed, but she’d been doing it a lot lately. Using you to tease the brothers and help them get close to you. She was reaping the rewards every time she skipped meeting the brothers in the evenings and saw all of you together a couple of days later. You all always seemed closer. The foundations of your friendship that was formed through your unusual meeting, was now developing into a best-friend-ship. And even if you didn’t know they wanted more, the brothers were falling for you more and more each day. But the brothers still spoke to her about their concerns, after all, the comparisons between the real you and the fake you were uncanny. But the brothers continued using the dream scenarios because they still need the fake you.

The one that showered them with kisses.

The one that supported them through their doubts.

The one that helped them achieved their dreams in the fake world.

The one that loved them unconditionally.

“I think,” April added, pulling herself back to the real world, “you would be willing to let me freeze if it meant saving (Y/N).” The brothers gulped in sync. They all kept forgetting April was around, even though they were walking her home. Even though she was the unofficial sister.

You laughed lightly, shaking your head as you did so, “they wouldn’t let anything happen to you April. You’re like their sister.”

April shook her head at how oblivious you truly were, “maybe. I think I annoy them exactly like a little sister does.” You went to ask what she planned on doing but them Aprils apartment comes into view and April quickly shuffles ahead, “I’ll be fine from here guys. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

You all waved and said your goodbyes to April before continuing your walk to your apartment. You never watched her go all the way in, but the streets were lit enough for it to be safe for her. The rest of the walk was in relative silence. Mikey’s stomach grumbled once, but otherwise it was peaceful. You were halfway home when an alarm sounded on Donnie’s arm. You all halted in your tracks and glanced at Donnie who was furiously tapping away before glancing up at all you.

His eyes were frantic as they darted around to look at the four of you there. He didn’t seem like he could make a decision and you knew then a serious job had come up. You could see how torn he was from the look in his eyes and smiled, pulling Mikey’s arm off of you and stepping into the cold air.

“You have to go.”

Donnie shook his head, “we could still walk or even run you home-”

“-Where this time?” You ask. The foot clan have constantly been breaking into medical or scientific research buildings this month, especially places that stock supplies. By the times the brothers get there, the foot clan have gone, vanished into the night with their spoils of war. No evidence left but a mark on the wall and unconscious guards.

“Byers research faculty.” You knew where all of these places were, having researched them in advance in case anything like this happened. It turns out it wasn’t for nothing.

You shake your head, “dropping me off will take you in the wrong direction. Go now, while you still can.” Knowing you’re right, the brothers nod reluctantly, and watch you walk back to the lit streets before vanishing into the night. You watch as they go, missing the longing look the shadows hide.

When you were sure they’d gone, after a few moments of staring in the direction you were sure they’d go in, you turned on your heels and went to walk home. It was too late to be out alone without the brothers. Only, when you turned you walked straight into someone’s chest. You stumbled backwards and glanced up at face of the person that you walked into, prepared to apologise when you realised you couldn’t see their face. A black mask covered their face, the materials latching onto all the edges and contours of their face, but you’d never be able to identify the peoples faces behind them. They were wearing dark, tight clothing, Katanas over their shoulders and guns strapped to their hips.

Members of the foot clan.

You started to shake, forcing your hand to move to your watch to press the panic button, pretending to scratch your wrist as you did so. They didn’t take any notice. Probably thinking it was a nervous tick.

The one in front spoke, his voice muffled through the thick material of his mask, “you’re coming with us.”

You opened your mouth to object, anything to waste time like the brothers taught you, but then you felt a sharp pain in your neck. Your hand flew to the spot, finding a small device imbedded in your neck. You pulled it out, letting the small, metallic point fall to the floor with an almost silent clang. But, by that point, it was too late.

Immediately, your vision blurred, and you swayed on your feet. The foot clan soldiers watched as you eventually collapsed onto the floor, circling you as the drugs quickly made their way into your system.

“You won’t-” But you never finished as you passed out.

The lead solider glanced down as you, “take her back to base. The doctor is waiting.”

*****

The brothers were almost at Byers Research Faculty when another alert stopped them. Donnie check and his eyes went wide before he turned on his heels and headed in the opposite direction. Leo, Raph and Mikey all shared a look before following their brother, amazed as he continued to pick up speed nearly leaving them in the dust.

“DONNIE!” Leo called to his brother, “SLOW DOWN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

Donnie didn’t even halter for a second, instead he chose to shout back, “(Y/N) ACTIVATED HER PANIC ALARM.”

Overtaken by their own sense of panic, Leo, Raph and Mikey all overtook Donnie and zoomed past him, going to the location they last saw you. By the time they got there, every other lamp had been turned off. A new energy saving idea that had come into play a few months ago by the mayor, it was one of the reasons they walked you and April home. But the bonus side of it was that the brothers could scan the area relatively undetected.

Donnie was quick to set an actual scanner to work in the area, while the other three looked for more obvious physical clues. They found the mini tranquilizer blow dart. Donnies scans found small blood particles of your DNA and some black fibres.

They knew who it was immediately.

It was the foot clan, they had taken you. But how did they know about you? What were they planning on doing to you, because of them?

It was then that Donnie’s alarm went off again. The brothers turned to look at Donnie, worry over taking their features as they each wondered where their dream girl went. Where you went. Because you weren’t just a computer programme anymore, you were a person, someone in trouble. Some one they all loved. And it was in that exact moment that all the brothers came to the same realisation, in sync.

But, now wasn’t the time.

Donnie glanced at the device on his arm and sighed in relief, “her watch sent me a last known location. An abandoned warehouse by the docks. But the signal has stopped so I’m assuming they destroyed the watch. We have a couple of minutes to get there if we don’t want to take the chance of them leaving.”

Leo nodded, “Donnie check all access routes and the easiest entry points on the way. Contact Casey, April and Vern. We may need extra help. This was clearly a hit.”

In a flash the brothers had vanished, moving with the shadows of the night.

_‘We’re coming (Y/N)’._

*****

When you woke up again you were in a dark room, a single stream of light could be seen though a small hole in what looked like the door. Your hands were tied tightly behind your back, too tight. Your hair was loose, your shoes missing and your bag gone.

You tried to remember what the brothers taught you but your mind was still waking up. You tried to remember what Raph and Leo taught you. _‘First, see if you can get the watch Donnie made you. Send for help as often as you can. We’ll get a constant location point if you’re travelling.’_

Your watch was missing. So you had to try plan B.

_‘If you can’t we will come for you. It was just take longer. Try to figure out where you are or if you can escape. But don’t do anything that would risk your life, that’s what we’re here for.’_

So, you tried to figure out where you were. You listened intently to everything around you, trying to hear traffic, people and event. Something…anything.

It was then you realised someone else was in the room with you. They groaned and moaned loudly as they woke up. They cursed loudly before calling out and it was a voice you know all too well.

“Hello! Can anyone hear me?”

“April?!” You called into the darkness.

“(Y/N)?” April called back, “how are you here?”

You sighed, “I was corned by foot clan soldiers when the brothers had to run off to stop a raid. They knocked me out before I could even stall.”

April laughed dryly, “well it looks like they’re not hiring the stupid lackeys anymore.” April shuffled in the dark, and you didn’t realise she’d moved closer until she whispered to you, “we need to think of a way out.”

But, before you could answer, loud footsteps echoed down the hall and into the room as they walked closer. There were a group of them. The sound reminded you of a marching army, walking into a battle. Confident. A sense of impending doom filled you. A sense of death and destruction.

The door to your cell was opened slowly. Three locks, four chains, two latches later and a huff from April later, it opened. The light was blinding, and you turned away from it at first. Before a dark chuckle drew your attention towards it again. Your journalist curiosity getting the best of you. But still they were silhouetted so you could not see them.

“My, my,” he called out into the room, his voice making April gasp. She obviously knew him. “What do we have here?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> By the time the next chapter is up Donnie's Bonus chapter should be up as well. 
> 
> Don't check everyday but I'll let you know what I next update (No, I do not know when they'll be).
> 
> Until Next Time!


End file.
